A l'aube de nos vies
by Pitiiponk
Summary: Mon nom est Tessa Delâtre. Je suis en septième année à l'école magique de Poudlard. Elle aurait pu se passer comme les autres, étonnamment ennuyeuse. Mais c'était sans compter ma meilleure amie, Lily Evans, qui a été nommée préfète en chef avec le célèbre et absolument détestable James Potter. D'ailleurs, cet imbécile et son meilleur ami se mêlent un peu trop de nos affaires.
1. Le commencement

Je tripotais nerveusement le bout de mes cheveux blonds, tandis que le paysage défilait à tout allure par le fenêtre de mon compartiment. Le Poudlard Express était parti il y a déjà trente minutes et Lily n'était toujours pas revenue. Oui, parce que c'est important de le dire, Lily avait cette année était nommée préfete-en-chef. Je ne vous explique pas le flot de joie auquel j'avais eu droit. Depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait.  
J'entendis soudain des bruits de pas et la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une Lily rouge de rage. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?, demandai-je.  
- James Potter !, s'indigna Lily. Ils ont choisi James Potter comme préfet-en-chef de Gryffondor ! Avec_ moi _! Merlin, je suis maudite ! Pour ma dernière année, tu te rends compte ?! Il va me la pourrir !

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai d'observer Lily, avec une incroyable envie de rire. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas de chance. Potter était incroyablement lourd avec elle depuis la fin de la cinquième année. Allez savoir, c'était peut être un coup de foudre, mais depuis il ne l'avait pas lâchée d'une semelle. Lily-joie par ci, Lily-jolie par là, il n'avait que ça à la bouche. Mais s'il avait été un tentinet moins intéressé par son nombril, il aurait déjà abandonné : Lily le détestait.  
Celle ci prit place en face de moi et soupira.

- Bon. Je suis optimiste, ça va bien se passer, essaya-t-elle de se persuader.  
- Tu as toujours rêvé d'être préféte-en-chef, ne gâche pas cette opportunité pour Potter. Tu peux te contenter de l'ignorer, un jour peut être qu'il se rendra compte que tu n'es pas intéressée.

Lily s'apprêta à répondre lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion. La tête de Potter appararût dans l'embrasure. Il ne sembla pas me remarquer, son attention étant toute à Lily. Il lui fit un grand sourire qui monta jusqu'à ses lunettes et entra dans le compartiment, suivi, bien sûr, de ses trois amis de toujours, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettegrow et Sirius Black. Ensembles, ils formaient un groupe et s'étaient auto-proclamés "Les Maraudeurs".

- Ça ne te dérange pas si on partage le même compartiment ? Ça va faire trente minutes qu'on tourne en rond, demanda Sirius.

Lily me lança un regard interrogateur et quatre autres têtes se tournèrent vers moi, remarquant enfin ma présence. Je soupirai. Avais-je vraiment le choix ? Lily semblait penser la même chose que moi car elle fit une grimace discrète à mon intention. Voyant que j'approuvais, les Maraudeurs prirent place dans notre compartiment et se mirent à discuter vivement. Je regardai Lily et levai les yeux au ciel. Impossible de discuter, maintenant : d'un côté nous avions très peu de chance de nous entendre et de l'autre si nous nous entendions, cela impliquait que les Maraudeurs aussi. Or, ils allaient certainement prendre part à la conversation et je n'avais guère envie de leur parler.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, trouvant le temps un peu trop long à mon goût, je me levai discrètement et sortie du compartiment, à la recherche de la sorcière et de son charriot. Je ne mis pas longtemps à les trouver et m'approcher d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, jeune fille ? Dragées ? Chocogrenouilles ? Patacitrouilles ?  
- A vrai dire, rien de tout cela, répondis je en lui souriant. Je me demandais si par hasard vous aviez la Gazette Du Sorcier ?  
- Vous avez de la chance, dit elle en se baissant, j'en avais acheté un. Ça sera dix noises.  
- Dix noises ? Ce n'est pas sept normalement ?  
- Il faut bien que je fasse du bénéfice, grogna la sorcière. Alors, tu le prends ou non ?  
- Je le prends, marmonnais je.

Je préférais encore me faire avoir de trois noises plutôt que de passer encore une minute de plus à m'ennuyer à mourir dans ce wagon. Il arriverait bien un moment où ces imbéciles partiraient. Peut être qu'ils se rendront compte qu'ils gênent. D'un côté, c'était bien fait pour moi, je n'avais qu'à refuser poliemment.  
Je me dirigeais d'un pas lent vers le compartiment, lorsque quelqu'un mit sa main sur mon épaule. Je me retournais et me retrouvais nez à nez avec Pratus Figg.

- Salut Tessa, s'exclama-t-il en me souriant. Comment est-ce que tu vas ?  
- Ça peut aller, répondis je en souriant. Et toi ? Tu as passé de bonnes vaccances ?  
- Pas trop. Mes parents ont découvert que je travaillais la magie dans la chambre et ils m'ont menacé de m'expulser de chez eux tout l'été. Au final, ils ne l'ont pas fait bien sûr.

Je jetais un regard d'excuse à Pratus. Ses parents faisaient partie de ces gens très conventionnels pour qui la magie était une anomalie et surtout pas un don. Ils supportaient très mal l'idée que leur fils appartiennent à ce monde qu'ils qualifiaient de "fou".

- Dis toi que dans un an tu es majeur, tentai-je.  
- C'est exactement ça ! A la fin de l'année, je vais commencer mes études de potionniste et je n'aurai plus à habiter chez eux. Ce sera bien mieux.  
- Si un jour tu en as vraiment assez, tu peux venir chez moi, mes parents adorent recevoir des invités. Et puis, il y a une chambre d'amis à l'étage.  
- Haha, j'y penserai, merci, vraiment. Bon, je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps.  
- Tu ne me déranges pas vraiment. A vrai dire, j'évite à tout prix d'avoir à rentrer à nouveau dans ce compartiment, dis je en le montrant du doit. Figures-toi que Potter et sa bande ont rammené leur derrière et ont une discussion très intéressante sur les _charmantes_ blagues qu'ils vont pouvoir faire aux Serpentards. Et pas que, d'ailleurs.  
- Par Merlin quelle horreur, me plaignit Pratus. Je t'aurais bien proposé mon compartiment mais je ne sais pas si c'est mieux : j'ai les groupies des Maraudeurs. Elles ne font que parler que de leurs produits capilaires et de leurs derniers ébats amoureux avec eux.  
- Je crois que je préfère encore mon compartiment, en effet, répondis je en explosant de rire. La prochaine fois on prendra une tente et on la plantera sur le toit du train, on sera mieux.

Pratus rigola et me fit une petite tape amicale sur le dos avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Je fixai le compartiment dans lequel je devais me rendre et grimaçai avant de me mettre à marcher dans cette direction. Lorsque j'entrai, Lily était en train de réprimander Potter et les trois autres rigolaient à cette vue. Je soupirai et me laisser tomber sur la banquette. J'ouvris la Gazette Du Sorcier et me mis à parcourir les lignes.

- Où as-tu réussi à trouver la Gazette ?, me demanda Lily, pleine d'espoir.  
- Je l'ai acheté à la sorcière, répondis je. Mais elle n'en avait plus qu'un.  
- Et tu ne l'aurais pas payé dix noises par hasard ?, intervint une voix masculine. Je me suis fait avoir comme ça la dernière fois, elle m'a fait de la peine en me disant que c'était pour bénéfice. J'ai appris plus tard qu'en vérité, elle trouvait les journaux par terre ou elle les volait.

Je levais les yeux de mon journal et observai Sirius, dégoûtée.

- Tu es sérieux là ?, demandai je quand ême.  
- On ne peut plus. Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ? C'est la première fois que je te vois.  
- Plutôt étrange que tu me poses cette question, quand on sait que je suis dans la même classe que toi depuis la première année de Poudlard.  
- Je ne retiens pas tous les prénoms, dit il en souriant.  
- Non, pour ça, il faudrait que tu t'intéresses aux autres, or, ce n'est pas ton cas.

Les amis de Sirius rigolèrent à côté de lui et il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de sortir du compartiment. Je remis mon nez dans le journal et continuai de lire. Les Maraudeurs, en l'absence de Sirius, tentèrent d'en savoir plus sur moi mais ils finirent par abandonner, voyant que je ne répondais que par des grognements. Sirius revînt peu de temps après. En face de moi, Lily semblait un peu moins s'ennuyer et je la surpris même à rigoler à une blague de Potter -chose extrêmement rare, pour ne pas dire impossible. L'arrivée du Poudlard Express à la gare de Pré-au-Lard fut comme une délivrance pour moi : je ne supportais pas de rester toutes ces heures sans pouvoir respirer l'air libre. Avec Lily, nous attrapâmes nos affaires et sortîmes en toute hâte du train. Nous inspirâmes en gros bol d'air frais et sourîmes.

- Bon sang, ça fait du bien !, s'exclama Lily. On étouffait là dedans.  
- Et imagines les personnes qui vont passer après, lorsqu'ils vont ouvrir les compartiments. Bonjour l'odeur de chacal.

Lily éclata de rire et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les carrosses. Heureusement pour nous, étant les premières arrivées, nous ne nous retrouvâmes que toutes les deux et nous pûmes discuter à notre aise.

- Et tu as vu la tête de Sirius lorsque tu lui as répondu qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à lui ?, demanda Lily entre deux hoquets de rire, Oh, tu aurais du voir ! On aurait dit qu'il venait de recevoir de la bouse de dragon glacée sur la tête !  
- Tu parles, il s'en moque, rigolais je. Je ne dois pas être la première à lui dire ça !

Nous continuâmes joyeusement notre conversation. Nous posâmes nos valises dans le hall et nous rendîmes dans la Grande Salle, encore déserte. Nous prîmes place à la table de Gryffondor. La salle se remplissait petit à petit et les premières années finirent par arriver puis ils passèrent sous le ChoixPeau.

- Tu t'en souviens lorsque nous aussi nous sommes passées sous ce ChoixPeau ?, demandai je à Lily. J'ai du mal à me dire que c'étit il y a six ans et que cette année là est la dernière.  
- N'y pensons pas ! Et puis, il faut déjà que l'on passe nos A.S.P.I.C.S. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà commencé à réviser.  
- Parfois tu me démoralises, Lily, grognais je.  
- Je n'avais rien à faire pendant les vaccances, répondit elle en haussant les épaules. Tu as de la chance d'avoir des parents sorciers, ce doit être beaucoup plus intéressant.  
- Pas tant que ça, figures toi. Ma mère a encore tenté de faire ses expériences foireuses et le cottage a bien failli y passer. Quand à mon père, il a voulu analyser les différents bruits que faisaient les assiettes lorsqu'elles se brisaient. Résultat, on n'avait plus d'assiettes car il les avait toutes cassées et on s'est retrouvés à manger avec des bols chinois pendant plusieurs jours. C'était ignoble.  
- J'adore tes parents, répondit Lily en rigolant.  
- Au fait, tu t'entends mieux avec ta soeur ?  
- Pas vraiment. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'en veut d'être une sorcière. Ç a me fait de la peine, on s'entendait si bien avant tout ça.  
- Elle finira bien par s'habituer un jour...  
- Je ne sais pas, soupira Lily. Ça fait depuis un peu plus de six ans maintenant.

Pauvre Lily. Sa soeur semblait être une vraie petite peste avec elle. et pourtant, Lily n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Elle aimait trop Pétunia pour lui crier dessus. Je soupirai. C'était dans les moments comme ça que j'étais contente d'être fille unique.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai de bonne heure, bien décidée à être toute fraîche pour le jour de la rentrée. Je descendis avant tout le monde et pris mon déjeuner tout en discutant tranquillement avec Nicholas, le fantôme de Gryffondor. Il me racontait ses exploits alors qu'il était encore vivant.

- Pourquoi vous a-t-on décapité ?, demandais je.  
- Je suis mort le 31 octobre 1492, dit il en prenant une voix et un air graves. Presque décapité. Voyez-vous, ma tête...  
- Ça, vous me l'avez déjà dit, le coupai-je, mais comment vous êtes vous retrouvésàêtre décapité ?  
- Le drame s'est produit avec ma chère Lady Grieve. Elle avait de petits problèmes de dents et elle voulait que je les lui redresse avec ma bonne vieille baguette magique. J'étais jeune et arrogant à cette époque et j'étais sûr de réussir mon coup. Le problème est que lorsque le sort a été lancé, il n'a pas eu l'effet produit. D'horribles défenses d'éléphant se sont mises à pousser à la place ! Ma Lady s'en ait vite aperçu et s'est mise à hurler ! J'ai tenté desépérement de les lui enlever, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Et c'est là que j'ai été condamné à la décapitation.  
- Et qu'est devenue cette Lady ?

Nicholas n'eut pas le temps de me répondre car un bruit assoudissant se fit  
entendre dans le hall de Poudlard. Je me précipitai pour en voir la cause. Des dizaines de bombabouses avaient été lancées et il régnait une odeur excécrable. Rusard arriva, balai en main et Miss Teigne à quelques pas. Il regarda avec haine le hall et se tourna dans ma direction en pointant son doigt crochu devant mon visage.

- C'est_ vous _! C'est_ vous _qui avez fait ça, je le sais !  
- Bien sûr que non, me défendis je. Je viens d'arriver.  
- _Vous_ mentez !  
- Monsieur Rusard, si je peux me permettre, intervint Nicholas, cette jeune fille était en train de discuter avec moi il y a quelques secondes, dans la Grande Salle. Nous sommes juste allés voir d'où provenait ce bruit terrible que nous avons entendu.

Rusard marmonna un charabia avant de partir, non sans nous avoir jeté un regard noir.

- Merci Nicholas.  
- Mais de rien voyons !, répondit il.

Un rire résonna à mon oreille et je sursautai. Peeves se tenait devant moi, plié en deux.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle Peeves ?, demandais je, la mauvaise humeur étant en train de me gagner petit à petit.  
- Ces petits sont de vrais génis !

Il ria de plus belle et commença à partir.

- Peeves, l'appelai je en me mettant à courir derrière lui. Dis moi qui a fait ça !  
- C'est un ordre, Miss Delâtre ?, rigola-t-il en répétant cette même phrase de plus en plus fort.  
- Allez, dis le moi !  
- Pas question !  
- S'il te plaît, Peeves !

Nous devions sembler très bêtes comme ça. Je courrais après Peeves dans les escaliers, le suivant tandis qu'il était toujours plié en deux de rire. Alors quand je faillis tomber en me prenant une marche d'escalier, son rire résonna dans tout Poudlard.

- Rigoles bien, grognais je, je trouverai par moi même qui c'est.

Je le regardai s'éloigner tout en l'injuriant mentalement. Ce fantôme était vraiment impossible. Mais j'avais été bête en pensant qu'il me dirait peut être le nom de la personne qui avait lancé les bombabouses. J'aurai pu aider Lily pour une fois. Je grognai et regardai autour de moi : j'étais au deuxième étage, juste à côté des toilettes, à mon plus grand bonheur. Je pénétrai dans la pièce sans bruit pour éviter que Mimi débarque. Lorsque j'eus fini, je jetai un coup d'oeil aux miroirs. Du moins, au seul qui était encore intact. Mes cheveux blonds, très clairs, étaient pour une fois bien coiffés. Je tournais le robinet pour pouvoir me passer de l'eau sur le visage mais il était hors service. Mes yeux remarquèrent quelque chose d'étrange sur le lavabo, puisque mon visage se rapprocha pour mieux observer.  
_Splash._  
Je relevais la tête, rouge de colère. Mimi venait d'appraître par un WC et venait de m'envoyer des jets d'eau de robinet dessus.

- Mimi !, m'énervais je. Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?!

Elle poussa un cri strident qui me boucha les oreilles et replongea dans la cuvette, fière de son coup. Décidément, ce n'était pas mon jour avec les fantômes, aujourd'hui. Sauf avec Nicholas. Je sortis des toilettes, les cheveux trempés. Je m'arrêtai net en voyant la silhouette de Sirius juste en face de moi, avec une tête ahurie. Il explosa de rire quelques secondes après et du se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

- Toi, tu viens des toilettes de Mimi ! Dis moi, tu ne savais pas qu'il ne fallait jamais y aller sous peine d'être mouillé de la tête au pied ?  
- Je le savais, j'avais juste espérer qu'en ne faisant pas trop de bruit, elle ne se rende compte de rien, m'exaspérais je.

Je prononçais un sortilège pour me sécher et me mis en route pour mon cours sans prendre la peine de jeter un coup d'oeil à Sirius. C'est lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il me suivait que je me souvins de sa présence.

- Est-ce que par hasard, tu serais en train de me suivre Black ?  
- Tout à fait.  
- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ? Tu ne peux pas aller chercher tes amis et me laisser tranquille, c'est trop te demander ?  
- Je ne sais toujours pas ton prénom.  
- Dommage pour toi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était lourd. Je comprenais mieux Lily quand elle plaignait de James, maintenant. A la différence que Sirius ne me faisait pas la cours. Non, il voulait savoir mon _prénom_. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait lui faire de le savoir ou non ? Ce type m'exaspérait. Alors que je ne le connaissais que depuis une journée. Il battait des records. Lorsque j'arrivai devant la salle de cours de Slughorn, Lily était déjà en train d'attendre.

- Salut !, me dit elle, toute excitée.  
- Salut. Tu paraîs de bonne humeur pour un jour de rentrée, ça ferait presque peur, remarquais je.  
- On commence avec le professeur Slughorn, je ne peux que être de bonne humeur !  
- Toi et Slughorn, une grande histoire d'amour.

En parlant du loup, Slughorn arriva justement à ce moment là et adressa un chaleureux sourire à Lily, qui le lui rendit. Il nous fit entrer dans sa salle et son cours commença.

La semaine de la rentrée passa extrênement rapidement et je n'eus pas le temps de m'en rendre compte qu'elle s'était déjà écoulée. Nous ne croisâmes que très rarement James et Sirius, à notre plus grand plaisir. Ces derniers avaient été collés par Rusard de nombreux soirs pour avoir lancé les bombabouses le jour de la rentrée. Pour ma part, je m'étais mis en tête de travailler un peu et j'accompagnais Lily à la bibliothèque très souvent.  
A côté de moi, Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et referma le livre.

- Je dois aller patrouiller avec James, soupira-t-elle. Et tu ferais mieux de rentrer, c'est bientôt l'heure. On risquerait de perdre des points.  
- Mmh, grommelais je, préférant ne pas lui avouer que je n'en avais rien à faire.

Lily partit d'un pas lent. Une semaine que son "boulot" avec James avait commencé. Une semaine et elle était toujours en vie, chose assez extraordinaire. Je soupirai et rangeai mon parchemin à mon tour. Je tombai de fatigue. Je sortis de la bibliothèque et déambulai dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Mon regard s'arrêta sur une liste d'inscription, collée magiquement sur le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Je m'approchais pour mieux regarder. C'était la liste pour ceux qui voulait entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor en quidditch et on nous informait que les séléctions se feraient le samedi. C'est à dire dans cinq jours. Je regardais le bout de parchemin, songeuse. D'un côté, le quidditch était ma passion depuis toute petite et j'avais toujours rêvé de m'inscrire dans l'équipe sans jamais oser. Et de l'autre, le fait que James et Sirius soient tout deux dans l'équipe m'empêchait de m'inscrire.

- Bon, vous le dites ce mot de passe ou pas ?, s'énerva la Grosse Dame. Déjà que ces imbéciles m'ont collé cette foutu affiche sur le corps ! Impossible à décoller, on m'a dit ! Ah, si seulement je n'étais pas un tableau, je leur aurais déjà donné de bons coups de pieds au derrière !  
- Oh moins, on est sûrs de ne pas louper cette affiche, me contentai-je de répondre.

Je sortis ma plume de la poche et inscrivit mon nom. Je n'avais rien à y perdre, de toute façon. Et si vraiment j'en avais marre de James et Sirius, je n'aurais qu'à leur envoyer des cognards. Je souris à cette pespective et prononçai le mot de passe. Arrivée au dortoir, je m'effondrai sur mon lit et m'endormis directement.  
Les lendemains qui suivirent, je me levais encore plus tôt que d'habitude pour pouvoir m'entraîner au quidditch. Et lorsque samedi arriva enfin, c'était le coeur étrangement rapide que je me rendis sur le terrain, accompagnée de Lily.

- Lily !, s'exclama James en la voyant arriver. Tu t'es enfin convertie au quidditch ?

Je notais mentalement que pour une fois, il ne l'avait pas appelée Lily joie ou Lily jolie. Et que Lily ne semblait pas exaspérer par le fait qu'il lui adresse la parole. Elle répondit même avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pas du tout, j'accompagne Tessa pour les séléctions !  
- Qui est Tessa ?, demanda Sirius en arrivant.

Son regard de posa sur moi et je jurai mentalement lorsqu'un sourire étendit ses lèvres. Voilà, maintenant cet imbécile connaissait mon prénom et il n'allait faire que m'appeler. Je ne pourrais plus faire comme si je ne savais pas à qui il s'adressait. Lily me jeta un regard d'excuse, comprenant son erreur.

- Alors comme ça, tu fais les séléctions de quidditch _Tessa _?, me demanda Sirius en insistant bien sur mon prénom.  
- Eh bien, dans la mesure où je suis en tenue et avec un balai dans la main, il me semble que la réponse est évidente, marmonais je.  
- Toujours aussi agréable ?  
- Avec toi, oui. Et si ça te dérange, tu peux toujours arrêter de me parler, tu me rendrais un grand service.

James explosa littéralement de rire. La situation commençait vraiment à m'énerver.

- Bon, on les commence ces séléctions de quidditch ou on attend la fin de l'année ?, demandai je.

James s'arrêta de rire et sembla tout à coup très sérieux. Ce devait être l'une des premières fois de sa vie. J'en profitais pour regarder autour de moi. Nous étions assez nombreux. Enfin, la plupart des participants étaient des filles et j'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'elles étaient là dans le seul but de se faire un peu remarquer par les chefs du groupe des Maraudeurs. Si on les enlevait toutes, il ne rester que cinq autres personnes qui souhaitaient participer aux séléctions. Ce qui était déjà pas mal.

- Bon, on va faire simple, déclara nous déclara James. On va jouer comme si on était en match. A chaque coup de sifflet, on change de poste. Si vous étiez poursuiveur, vous devenez batteur. Si vous étiez batteur, vous devenez gardien. Si vous étiez gardien, vous devenez attrapeur. Et si vous étiez attrapeur, vous denez poursuiveur. Et ainsi de suite ! Allez, enfourchez vos balets et c'est parti !

Je serrais le manche de mon balai et Lily me fit une petite tape dans le dos pour m'encourager avant de partir se mettre sur les gradins. Il fut décidé que j'irais au poste de gardien. Il me sembla bien me débrouiller, même si je ratai quelques souafles. Lorsque l'on tourna, je pris avec plaisir mon poste d'attrapeur. Mais les furies de Black et Potter avaient décidé de me lancer le plus de cognards dessus et je passais plus mon temps à les éviter qu'à essayer d'attraper le vif d'or.

- Prietre et Gronelt, vous êtes dans l'équipe de Tessa, s'énerva James en voyant qu'elles faisaient n'importe quoi, votre but est de la protéger, pas de lui envoyer des cognards dessus !

Malheureusement pour moi, alors que j'allais enfin attraper le vif d'or, Prietre me lança un dernier cognard dessus et je l'esquivais de justesse, non sans au passage, avoir failli tomber de mon balai. Je lui jetais un regard noir en voyant le vif d'or s'éloigner rapidement.

- On tourne !

Je grognai. A cause de ces deux petites pestes, j'avais carrément loupé mon poste d'attrapeur. S'en était fini pour moi. Je pris place, dégoûtée, au poste de poursuiveur. Contre toute attente, je réussis à marquer quelques buts. Le poste de batteur se déroula bien aussi et à la fin de l'entraînement, un des garçons de l'équipe de gryffondor vint même me voir.

- Tu t'en est bien sortie !, s'exclama-t-il. Je croyais que tu étais une de ces filles qui venaient pour se faire remarquer par Sirius et James, mais j'ai pu voir que tu étais vraiment très motivée sur ton balai. J'espère que tu vas être prise !  
- Merci, c'est gentil ! Je visais le poste d'attrapeur, mais j'ai complétement foirré...  
- Ouais, c'est vrai que c'était pas super, mais tu y es bien arrivée aux autres. J'ai remarqué que Riley et Pamela t'avaient lancé les cognards dessus. Ce n'était pas très fairplay.  
- Peut être, mais au final elles ont eu ce qu'elles voulaient, soupirais je.  
- Tessa !, m'appela Lily derrière moi.

Elle se jeta sur moi pour me féliciter. Le garçon de l'équipe de Gryffondor rigola et partit en me faisant un signe de main.

- C'était qui ?, me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Aucune idée. Il était juste venu me féliciter pour ma perfomance.

Elle me regarde en bougeant les sourcils de façon subjective. Je lève les yeux au ciel en rigolant. Il faut toujours qu'elle se fasse des idées.

- Tu peux parler, avec Fabrice ! Ton petit Fabrice !, l'attaquais je.  
- Oh !, s'exclama Lily en rigolant.  
- Qui est Fabrice ?, demanda James en arrivant, accompagné de Sirius.  
- L'ex de Lily voyons !, répondis je. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?  
- Non, répondit il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Qu'importe, grommela Lily. C'est du passé.  
- Ça, c'est sûr. Je crois que tu as fait la meilleur chose de ta vie en quittant cet atardé !  
- Mais et toi alors ? Je te signale que tu es quand même sortie avec Grégoire et Louis !  
- C'était une mauvaise passe de ma vie, ça ne compte pas !  
- Et Adrien ? Christian ? Pierre ? Bastien ? Julien ? Gaëtan ? Pratus ?  
- Tous des mauvaises passes !  
- La vache, s'exclama James. Tu battrais presque Sirius !  
- Presque, souligna ce dernier en souriant.

Je grommelais. Être comparée à Sirius, je ne prenais pas ça pour un compliment. Lui, il couchait juste avec elle et deux jours après ils n'étaient plus ensembles. Moi, ça n'avais juste pas marché, mais il nous arrivait souvent de nous reparler, comme de vieux copains, avec nos ex.  
Lily m'attrapa par le bras pour m'entraîner dans la Grande Salle, suivie des deux garçons. Nous prîmes place à la table des Gryffondors - comme d'habitude. Mes yeux faillirent sortir de leur orbites lorsque je me rendis compte que James et Sirius venaient de s'assoir à côté de nous. Je me gardai bien de commenter, voyant que Lily semblait plutôt contente. Elle semblait avoir _complétement_ oublié qu'i peine quelques jours, elle détestait ces deux imbéciles. En vérité, elle rigolait même joyeusement avec les deux compères et adressait de grands sourires à James. J'aurais pu me dire que Potter et Black n'étaient peut être pas si pire que ça, au final.  
Sauf que.  
Sauf que le lendemain, Potter venait me voir, une mine d'enterrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demandais je, angoissée.  
- Tu n'es pas prise pour l'équipe de quidditch.

Mon univers fut balayé d'un coup. Certes, je m'y attendais, mais au fond de moi, subistait l'espoir que j'allais être prise. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Je serrai les points. Tout ça à cause de ces deux imbéciles ! Je tentais mentalement de me calmer. Ce ne devait pas être que pour ça. Et si j'étais tout simplement... nulle ? Moi qui pensais m'en être bien sortie hier, quelle ironie ! Je baissais la tête, dépitée.

- Tant pis, je m'y attendais, grommelais je. J'ai tout loupé pour l'attrapeur.  
- C'était une blague !, s'exclama James. Tu es prise dans l'équipe de Gryffondor !

Il m'attrapa la tête dans son coude et me frotta les cheveux.

- Tu y as vraiment cru, hein ? Tu aurais du voir ta tête se décomposer !

Je restais quelque secondes sans réaction. Puis, je me détachais de lui et je me mis à crier comme une dingue dans tout Poudlard que c'était vraiment une blague de mauvais goût et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer. James ne sembla pas comprendre l'avertissement, car il était plié en deux.

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE TOUT CE BRUIT ?!, hurla une tornade rousse en débarquant. VOUS ETES FOU ?! PAS DE BRUIT DANS LES COULOIRS ! CERTAINS DORMENT ENCORE !  
- Tu es en train de faire plus de bruit que nous, Lily, constatai je, ce qui ne fis que redoubler le rire de Potter.  
- ARRETE QUE RIGOLER, TOI ! JE TE SIGNALE QUE TU ES PREFET EN CHEF ! PREFET EN CHEF, TU COMPRENDS ? TU DOIS MONTRER L'EXEMPLE !  
- Oh allez, Lil', il faut bien rigoler de temps en temps !

Je me retournai vers James, croyant avoir mal entendu. Mais à la tête rouge de Lily, la réponse m'apparut clairement : je n'avais pas mal entendu. Il l'avait appelée_ Lil_. Surnom ridicule, soit disant passant, mais surnom affectif quand même. Pas du genre Lily joie ou Lily jolie. C'était le surnom qu'on aurait donné à son amie, ou à sa petite amie. Voyant que Lily est en difficulté, je l'attrapai et m'en allai dans la direction inverse de Potter.

- Vous allez où ?, nous demanda-t-il, au loin.  
- On a oublié de faire un truc dans notre dortoir !, je criais.  
- Mais le dortoir est de l'autre côté !  
- Je sais ! C'est notre sport du matin de déambuler dans les couloirs !

Excuse minable. Il faut mettre ça sur mon cruel manque d'imagination quand je suis en panique. Je plaquai Lily contre le mur au virage.

- Toi !, m'exclamais je en chuchotant. Tu n'es plus indifférente au charme de James Potter depuis combien de temps, au juste ? Je croyais que tu le détestais !  
- C'était le cas, grommelle Lily en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais on parle beaucoup plus depuis qu'on est préfet en chef tout les deux. Et... il n'est pas si désintéressant que je le pensais.  
- Oh. Mon. Dieu. Tu es sérieuse ? C'est vrai qu'il n'est peut être pas si débile que ça, mais quand même ! Tu ne serais pas... amoureuse quand même ?  
- Pas amoureuse. Mais disons que je l'aime bien. Et que je l'aime de plus en plus, avoua-t-elle.  
- Bon sang Lily ! James Potter !  
- Je sais ! Mais je n'y peux rien !

Une ombre surgit à côté de nous et nous nous retournâmes, surprise.

- Je savais que vous étiez en train de parler !, s'exclama James.  
- Rassure moi, tu n'as pas entendu de quoi nous parlions ?, s'inquiéta Lily.  
- Non, dit il en affichant une mine boudeuse.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, je demandai.  
- Juste te prévenir qu'il y a entraînement de quidditch dans trente minutes.  
- Tu es prise ?, s'exclama Lily, les étoiles plein les yeux.  
- Ouais !

Deux mois plus tard, nous nous retrouvions dans notre dortoir, moi et Lily.

Top of Form 1

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?!  
- On ne peut plus.  
- Pas question que je t'accompagne, on risquerait de se faire renvoyer !  
- Tu es toujours aussi trouillarde, Lily.  
- Je ne suis pas trouillarde mais raisonnable !  
- Justement. Un Gryffondor _ne doit pas _être raisonnable. C'est mauvais pour la santé.  
- Penses ce que tu veux, mais ça sera sans moi.  
- Fais un effort !  
- Non.  
- Tant pis, je dis en haussant les épaules. J'irais sans toi.

J'enfilai ma cape de sorcière et attrapai ma baguette avant de sortir du dortoir endormi.

- Attends moi !

Je me retournai en souriant. J'étais sûre qu'elle allait venir. Elle me rejoignis avec sa baguette et nous sortâmes de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Poudlard était plongé dans une pénombre qui fait froid dans le dos.

- Dans quelle aventure tu m'embarques encore, gémis Lily.  
- Ce n'est pas nous qui nous embarquons dans une aventure, c'est elle qui nous embarque. Nuance.  
- Epargnes moi tes phrases philosophiques, j'ai juste la trouille là.  
- Sacrée Gryffondor. Tu aurais peut être été mieux à Serdaigle ?  
- Ne recommence pas là dessus.

Je tournai à gauche et ralentis le rythme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je cherche la bonne statue pardis.  
- On ferait mieux d'aller prévenir Dumbledore, si ça se trouve ce n'était même pas vrai.

Je soupirai d'exaspération et me retournai vers Lily.

- Ecoute, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas venir si tu as si peur. Rien ne t'empêche de retourner te coucher tranquillement dans ton lit et de faire comme si tu avais tout oublier. Moi, je ne peux pas. Tiens, c'est là.  
- C'est hors de question que je te laisse toute seule, ça pourrait être dangereux.

Je poussai la statue et souris en voyant un grand trou derrière celle ci. Je pénètrai dans celui ci.

- _Lumos._

Le passage secret était encombré de toiles d'araignées que je m'empressai de brûler.

- Il devait y avoir des araignées dedans, commente Lily, d'après les petits couinements que nous entendions.

J'acquiesçai. Au bout de quelques secondes, toutes les toiles d'araignées avaient disparu et nous nous pressâms de longer le couloir. Il y régnait une odeur absolument ignoble et il faisait un froid de canard. Heureusement que nous avions pris nos capes.  
Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes au bout du couloir, où se trouvait une grande porte. J'actionnai la poignée, mais elle était fermée à clef.

- _Alohomora_, dis je en remuant ma baguette.  
- Ça ne marche pas, constata Lily au bout de quelques secondes. Attends, j'ai peut être quelque chose qui pourrait servir.

Elle sortis de sa poche un canif et l'introduisit dans la serrure. A ma plus grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit. Je regardai Lily, impressionée.

- C'est James qui me l'a offert, avoua-t-elle embarassée. Il dit que ça peut toujours servir et que lui et Sirius en ont toujours un sur eux.  
- Pas bête, dis je en approuvant.

Nous ouvrâmes la porte, le coeur battant. C'était une grande pièce spatieuse, avec un lit, une bibliothèque remplie de livre et un bureau avec quelques parchemins.

- On dirait que rien n'a bougé depuis des siècles, je soufflai, surprise. Juste de la poussière en plus. Regarde, dis je en désignant le bureau. Il y a encore la plume et les parchemins, comme s'il venait juste de partir.  
- C'est impressionant, acquiesça Lily.

Je m'approchai du bureau pour voir de quoi traîtaient les parchemins. Malheureusement, l'encre s'était peu à peu effacée et était illisible. Je fis glisser mes doigts le long du bois, enlevant en même temps une couche de poussière. C'était presque intimidant de se dire que Godric Gryffondor se tenait sur ce même bureau et qu'il a fait parcourir ses doigts sur le même bois. Un objet brillant sur le sol attire alors mon attention et je me baisse pour le ramasser. C'est une bague en or fin. Je fronçai les sourcils et relèvai la tête vers Lily, qui était en train de regarder la bibliothèque.

- Godric Gryffondor était marié ?  
- On n'en sait rien. A vrai dire, le monde magique n'a aucune trace de ce qu'a pu être la vie des fondateurs. Si ce n'est que Rowena a eu une fille et que Salazar est parti car n'était pas d'accord sur le fait que les élèves nés-moldus viennent dans cette école.  
- Dommage, l'école doit regorger de secret sur leur vie.  
- Peut être. Mais on n'est pas venues pour ça. Tu as trouvé l'épée ?  
- Pas encore.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu crois cette vieille folle comme ça.  
- Tu as bien vu, Lily. Cette femme possédait la vue et elle nous a fait une prophétie.  
- Je ne crois pas au destin.  
- Tu devrais. Regarde où nous sommes actuellement.

Elle haussa les épaules et continua de fouiller.

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait prendre des trucs ? demandai je.  
- Je ne pense pas. Laissons les choses où elles sont, on ira les chercher si on en a besoin. Aah!

Je me retournai vers Lily en sursautant et sourit en voyant que celle ci venait juste de trouver un autre passage secret dans le mur.

- Lily, tu es parfaite, dis je en jubilant et en l'aidant à se relever.  
- Il fallait s'en douter, grogne Lily. Godric n'aurait jamais laissé son épée à la porte de tout le monde comme ça. _Lumos.__Bottom of Form 1_

Bon sang, encore ces foutues araignées. Tiens, ce n'est pas ça là bas ?

Je suivis des yeux la direction que m'indiquait Lily et souris en voyant une pierre rouge étinceler. Je me faufilai entre les toiles d'araignées et tendis la main pour attraper l'épée.

- La vache, c'est lourd !  
- Une épée, c'est toujours lourd.

Nous entendîmes subitement un bruit dans le couloir et arretâmes automatiquement de bouger. Nous nous regardâmes, prises de panique. J'attrapai Lily par le bras et nous nous cachâmes dans la petite pièce. Je serrais ma baguette, prête à attaquer.

- Il vaut mieux les prendre par surprise, chuchotai-je à Lily. Prends l'épée, je vais faire diversion. Toi, tu t'en vas vite pendant ce temps.  
- Pas question !, me répondit-elle tout aussi bas.  
- Arrête, on n'a pas le temps de jouer les sentimentales ! C'est soit ça, soit tu-sais-qui s'empare de l'épée et on court tous à notre perte ! Chut, les voilà qui arrive.

- Dépêchons-nous, intima la voix à une autre personne. Le seigneur des ténèbres risquerait d'être furieux.  
- Il est toujours furieux, rogna la deuxième voix. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à nous de nous taper le sale boulot ?  
- Tais toi, imbécile, siffla la première voix. On dirait que quelqu'un est déjà passé par ici.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est impossible vo...  
- _Stupéfix_ !, hurlai-je en sortant de notre cachette_. Incarcerem_ !  
- Merde !, jura la première voix en voyant son compagnon stupéfixé et emprisonné dans des cordes._ Endoloris _!

J'esquivitai de justesse le sort et jurai mentalement. Lily passa à côté de moi de moi en courant et se dirigea vers le couloir.

- Pas si vite !, s'exclama le Mangemort en pointant sa baguette sur elle.  
- _Experlliarmus _!, lançai je.

Mais le mangemort était plus rapide que moi et parra le sort.

- C'est moi ton adversaire !, grognai je.  
- Plus tard, gamine !

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte pour rattraper Lily, je pointai ma baguette vers celle ci.

- _Colllaporta_ !

Un bruit de succions se fit entendre tandis que la porte fermait et le mangemort se retourna vers moi, une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Je déglutis péniblement.

- _Confusion_ !, dit il en pointant sa baguette sur moi.  
- _Protego _!_ Désillusion _! _Expulsion _!, j'enchaînai.

Le lit de Godric Gryffondor alla s'éclater sur le mangemort, qui poussa un juron. J'en profitai pour courrir dans le couloir, mais des cordes m'attrapèrent le pied. Je poussai un hurlement de terreur et tentai de m'aggriper au sol, mais en vain. Je me sentis alors suspendue dans les airs et le mangemort arriva, l'air un mauvais.

- Tu vas voir quel sort je réserve aux petites pestes dans ton genre, grogna-t-il en se tenant le bras.  
- _Finite incantatem _!

Les cordes me libérèrent et je tombai tête la première sur le sol dur. Je me relèvai le plus vite possible, un peu secouée, et fit face à mon adversaire. Je me retrouvai soudain propulsée dans les airs et m'écrasai contre le mur en poussant un hurlement de douleur.

- _Locomotor mortis _!, je lancai en le voyant s'approcher.

Il tenta de bouger et hurla de rage en voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

- On est quittes au moins, je grognai en tentant moi aussi de bouger, sans succès. Au bout de quelques instants, je vis Dumbledore arriver dans la pièce, à ma plus grande surprise. Je tentai une nouvelle fois de me relever, en vain. Une douleur assourdissante s'empara de mon corps, tandis que ma vision devient de plus en plus floue. Puis, je sentis mon corps tomber dans les limbes.


	2. Dispute

Ce n'était pas une sensation très agréable. A vrai dire, c'était même tout le contraire. J'avis l'impression d'être passée dans un lave-linge automatique : mes côtes me faisaient horriblement mal et j'étais toute courbaturée. Autour de moi, je n'entendais pas un bruit. Juste une respiration, toute proche. Je me décidai à ouvrir les yeux. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas dormir éternellement. La lumière m'aveugla dans un premier temps et je refermai immédiatement les yeux. Mmh, pas très agréable. Je retentai l'expérience. Ce fut un peu mieux cette fois. Je plissai mes paupières et regardai autour de moi. C'était l'infirmerie de Poudlard, fidèle à elle même, étonnament flippante. Comme toutes les infirmeries du monde. Je me redressai, m'arrachant au passage un petit cri de douleur. Une masse de cheveux roux étaient étalés sur le lit et je souris. Sacrée Lily, il n'y avait qu'elle pour veiller quelqu'un jusqu'à s'endormir. Je lui gratouillai la tête pour la réveiller et elle sursauta à mon contact, avant de lever rapidemment ses yeux vers moi. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es réveillée ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Tu m'as fait une peur monstre !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demandai je. Je me souviens avoir vu Dumbledore arriver et puis _pouf_. Plus rien.  
- Je suis allée le chercher, acquiesça-t-elle. Je l'ai prévenu de la situation et il a aussitôt accouru. Les Mangemorts sont maintenant à Azkaban.  
- Et l'épée ?  
- Je l'ai donnée à Dumbledore. Il a dit que nous avions été très courageuses ! J'avais tellement peur qu'il nous renvoie ! Mais enfait, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil ! Il a dit qu'il voudrait nous parler quand tu réveillera.

J'hochai la tête et passai ma main sur mon visage.

- Tu sais, tu m'as impressionnée, continua Lily. Tu as réussi à faire face à deux Mangemorts et tu es toujours vivante !  
- Un coup de chance, dis je en haussant les épaules. Mais j'ai bien failli y passer. J'ai affreusement mal aux côtes et j'ai des courbatures de partout.  
- Madame Pomfresh avait prévu ça, répond Lily. C'est parce que tes côtes étaient un peu endommagées. C'est jamais très agréable, je pense.  
- Tu penses bien. Ça va faire longtemps que tu es là ?  
- Depuis l'accident. C'est à dire cinq heures. Je ne sais pas trop si je vais réussir à écouter en cours, je tombe de sommeil !  
- On sera deux au moins.  
- Pas question !, s'exclama Lily. Tu ne vas pas en cours aujourd'hui.  
- Oh pitié Lily. Après, on risque de me poser des questions. Et je préfère ne pas prendre de retrard, on a nos A.S.P.I.C.S à la fin de l'année.

L'argument imparable pour faire craquer Lily : faire croire qu'on a peur d'être en retard dans les cours. Même si je n'en pensais rien, bien sûr. Je détestais rester dans une infirmerie, je trouvais ça gloque. On entendit des bruits de pas et Madame Pomfresh arriva. Je lui sortis le même argument qu'à Lily et c'était à son tour de craquer. Elle me donna néanmoins un peu de potion que je devrai boire à midi et au soir.  
C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai dans la Grande Salle, en train de prendre tranquillement mon déjeuner à la table des Gryffondors, comme si de rien n'était.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder comme ça ?, je demandai à Lily qui me fixait d'un air anxieux depuis tout à l'heure. A ce que je sache, je ne vais pas faire un infractus.  
- Je m'inquiètes, c'est tout. Tu es sûre que tu vas aller à ton entraînement de quidditch ce soir ?  
- Bien sûr. C'est bientôt le match, je ne peux pas me permettre de le louper.

Je lèvai la tête en entendant des bruits de pas et soupirai lorsque je vois arriver les Maraudeurs vers nous.

- Eh bien, ça fait toujours plaisir, merci Tessa !, rigole James en voyant ma mine renfrognée.

Comme si j'avais envie de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient lourds. Enfin, surtout James et Sirius. La dernière fois, cet imbécile de Black avait jugé intelligent de s'asseoir à côté de moi dans mon cours de divination et de me parler. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas compris qu'il me gênait jusqu'à ce que lui dise. D'ailleurs, j'avais divination tout à l'heure. J'espèrais qu'il ne va pas recommencer.  
Je sursautai en entendant Lily exploser de rire sans retenu à une blague de Potter. C'était bien rare qu'elle rigole comme ça. Décidément, elle et Potter... pire qu'avec Slughorn. A la table d'en face, je remarquai Pratus qui me fasait coucou de la main, comme d'habitude, et je lui fis un grand sourire. Dingue comme j'arrivais à toujours bien m'entendre avec mes ex. Beaucoup de gens seraient impressionnés. Moi la première. Sans vouloir me vanter, bien sûr.  
Je regardai distraitement la table des professeurs et mon regard croisa celui de Dumbledore. Je détournai vite les yeux, gênée. Ça pouvait paraître étrange, mais je me sentais mal à l'aise en pensant au fait que c'est lui qui m'avait secourue. J'en avais presque honte. Je me renfrognai.

- Au fait, n'oublies pas l'entraînement de quidditch ce soir Tess' !, me prévint Sirius.  
- Tess ?  
- Quoi ? T'aime pas ce surnom ?  
- Si, mais c'est pas comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. A vrai dire, on ne se connaît même pas. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'appelais... comment vous dîtes entre vous, déjà ? Ah oui, _Patmol_.  
- Mais tu pourrais !, s'exclama Sirius en remuant les sourcils de façon subjective.  
- Je viens juste de te dire qu'on ne se connaissait pas assez.  
- Ça pourrait changer !, intervint James. Vous pourriez aller ensembles à Pré-au-Lard demain !  
- Sans façon, j'accompagne déjà Lily.  
- C'est que..., bafouillla celle ci en rougissant. Enfait, j'y vais déjà avec James. Je voulais te le dire mais... je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

Je la regardai, bouche bée. Quoi ? Comment pouvait elle me faire un coup pareil ? Je la fusillai du regard.

- Eh bien alors c'est tout bon, tu y vas avec moi !, s'exclame Sirius, ravi.  
- Tu peux toujours rêver. Je préfère encore rester toute seule au château.  
- Pas question !, s'exclame subitement Lily. Si c'est comme ça, je reste avec toi. Tu ne peux pas rester toute seule après ce qu'il vient se passer, c'est...

Lily s'arrêta et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, se rendant compte qu'elle en avait trop dit. Un silence s'abbattit sur le petit groupe que nous formions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être cruche parfois, je sifflai en sortant de table, de mauvaise humeur.

Je bousculai au passage une pauvre fille et m'excusai vaguement. Je me rendis à mon cours de divination, passablement énervée. Il fallait toujours que Lily ne sache pas tenir sa langue, c'était son plus grand défaut. Et puis, son attitude avec James commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle l_'aimait_ d'ailleurs ? C'était arrivé du jour au lendemain ! En à peine deux mois, elle avait décreté que ça y est, elle était _amoureuse_ de James Potter. Même individu qu'elle traitait de crétin fini depuis qu'elle le connaissait !  
Je me faufilai dans la trappe pour aller à la salle de divination et pris place sur un petit coussin, près d'une boule en cristal. La classe se remplit petit à petit de Serpentards et de Gryffondors. Heureusement, Sirius eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas s'asseoir à côté de moi. Pourtant, porteuse de poisse que j'étais, j'arrivai à me coltiner bien pire : Severus Rogue. Ancien meilleur ami de Lily, adepte de la magie noire et revendicateur du sang pur... le pompom. Je me demandais d'ailleurs s'il n'allait pas devenir un futur mangemort à force. Enfin non, je ne me le demandais, j'en étais sûre.

- Bien, bien !, s'exclama notre professeur. Aujourd'hui, même si les boules de crystal sont sorties, nous n'allons pas les utiliser ! Nous allons lire dans les mains ! Sortez vos livres page 13 et soyez attentifs !

Je regardai du coin de l'oeil Severus. Il semblait aussi enthousiasmé que moi. Je souris un peu et ouvris mon livre.

- Tu commences ou je commence ?, je demandai.  
- Commence.

Je lui attrapai sa main et commencai à observer.  
A la fin du cours, j'avais les nerfs encore plus à cran. Je sortis de la classe, rouge de colère, après m'être fait prédire un avenir absolument effroyable et une mort très jeune encore plus ignoble. Décidément, je détestais Severus Rogue. Lui et sa sale manie de se croire supérieur aux autres ! Non mais pour qui il se prenait lui ? De rage, je donnai un coup de poing au mur, croyant être seule dans le couloir, mais un rire derrière moi me prouva le contraire. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner pour savoir que c'était Sirius. Encore. Toujours. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es obligé de me suivre partout, hein ?  
- Je passais là par hasard !, se justifia-t-il en levant les mains en l'air.  
- Sans blague. Alors ?  
- OK, OK, je voulais savoir si c'était toujours bon pour demain, comme tu es partie en rogne tout à l'heure, capitula-t-il.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était bon. Et ça ne sera toujours pas le cas demain.  
- Tu ferais mieux de prendre l'air un peu. Lily..., hésita-t-il, Lily nous a tout raconté.  
- Quelle surprise, fis je, ironique. Vraiment, je ne m'y attendais pas.  
- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, James lui a bien tiré les vers du nez.  
- Le résultat est le même : elle l'a dit et vous êtes au courant de choses qui ne vous concernent pas.  
- Ah mon avis, ça concerne un peu James quand même. Il était vraiment inquiet.  
- Vois le comme tu veux, je m'en tape.  
- Bon alors, c'est d'accord pour demain ou pas ? Je ne vais pas te manger, ajouta-t-il en voyant ma mine sceptique, on y va vraiment sans arrière pensée. Je veux juste apprendre à te connaître.  
- Apprendre à me connaître ?, je dis en levant un sourcil. Pourquoi est-ce que le célèbre Sirius Black - il fit une grimace à ce nom - voudrait apprendre à me connaître ?

- Eh bien, tu fais partie de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, tu es la meilleure amie de Lily et tu m'as l'air d'une fille marrante. On pourrait bien rigoler ensemble.  
- Si tu le dis, je dis en haussant les épaules et en soupirant.  
- Alors c'est oui ?, demanda-t-il en souriant coin.  
- Un petit oui.  
- Haha, mais c'est un oui quand même !

Malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je m'empressais de rejoindre mon cours pour ne pas qu'il voit ça. Ça ferait bien trop plaisir à son égo si vous voulez mon avis. Lorsque vint le cours de potion, je pris place à côté de Pratus, comme d'habitude.

- Bien la divination ?, me demanda-t-il lorsque je posais mon sac.  
- Le cours était bien. Mon voisin, moins. J'étais à côté de Rogue. Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas trop !, rigolais je en repensant à la mine de dégoût qu'il affichait lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une place à côté de moi.  
- Il n'aime personne, rigola à son tour Pratus. Au fait, tu vas à Pré-Au-Lard avec qui demain ? J'ai entendu dire que Lily y allait avec James, alors je me disais qu'on pouvait peut être y aller ensemble ?  
- Oh, c'est gentil de me proposer mais j'ai déjà trouvé un remplaçant à Lily, je lui répondis en souriant.  
- Ah oui ? C'est qui ?  
- J'y vais avec Sirius.  
- Sirius... Sirius ? Sirius Black ?, s'étonna-t-il.  
- Oui, Sirius Black.  
- Tu sors avec lui ? Je croyais que tu le détestais, demanda-t-il, toujours aussi surpris.  
- Bien sûr que non !, m'offusquais je. On y va comme ça. On est dans la même équipe de quidditch, alors autant bien s'entendre.  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Bientôt un match, d'ailleurs ?  
- Mercredi soir ! J'ai hâte !

Nous continuâmes de discuter ainsi durant toute l'heure, tout en préparant la potion que le professeur nous demandait. Il sembla d'ailleurs assez satisfait du travail lorsqu'il inspecta le chaudron. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à la salle pour chercher des yeux Lily. Elle était assise à côté de Julia, une fille de notre dortoir, non loin de Potter et Sirius.

- On va piquer de quoi manger avec des amis pour aller manger dans le parc de Poudlard, tu veux venir avec nous ?, me proposa Pratus.  
- Dans la neige ?, demandais je, surprise.  
- Non, on a notre petit endroit secret, sourit-il. Alors, ça te dit ?  
- Je suis partante.  
- Comme d'habitude !, ricana-t-il.

Je lui donneai un coup de coude en souriant. C'est vrai que j'étais souvent partante pour des petites aventures. Et surtout celles qui enfreignaient les règles. Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit, je bus discrètement la potion de Madame Pomfresh pour éviter d'avoir mal et suivais Pratus dans les couloirs. Nous nous rendîmes silencieusement dans les cuisines. Un petit elfe vint nous accueillir, tout content de recevoir des visiteurs. Pratus lui demanda des sandwitchs et l'elfe se dépêcha de nous les faire. Je jetais un coup d'oeil anxieux à nos arrières tandis que le petit elfe de maison s'activait.

- Stresse pas Tess, j'ai fait ça des millions de fois.

Il me mit une tape amicale dans le dos et je lui souriais. Pratus et moi étions sortis deux mois ensembles, avant de nous rendre compte tout les deux que notre relation ne pourrait être qu'amicale. Et on se satisfaisait très bien comme ça. Notre amitié en avait pris un coup au début, forcément. Puis peu à peu, nous nous étions ressoudés, nous avions tenu bon.  
Pratus attrapa les deux sandwitchs et nous partîmes de la salle. Lorsque nous sortîmes de Poudlard, une bourrasque glaciale nous accueillis, mêlée de flocons de neige.

-Dis donc, j'espère que c'est chaud ton truc, parce que sinon je risque de perdre mes orteils, à cette allure là.  
- Je ne laisserais jamais une chose pareille se produire, voyons !, s'offusqua-t-il.

Je relevais un sourcil. Il avait son petit air qui ne me trompait pas : il était ironique. Un sourire s'imisca sur mon visage et je poussais de toute mes forces Pratus dans la neige. Il poussa un cri, ne s'y attendant pas. Je m'affalais sur lui et lui fourrais plein de neige sur la tête.

- Alors comme ça, tu laisserais une chose pareille m'arriver ?, demandais je tout en continuant ce que je faisais.  
- Je rigolais, je rigolais !  
- Tu te rends ?  
- Oui !

Je me levai victorieuse et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine d'un air supérieur. Il grogna. Je lui tendis la main et il se relevait.

- Je me vengerai.  
-C'est ça. Bon alors, c'est où ?  
- Là bas, dit il en désignant le lac de Poudlard.

Je le suivis, curieuse. Il s'arrêta devant le lac et se mit à faire de grands pas en comptant. Il sauta sur le sol, près d'un arbre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?, demandais je en m'approchant.  
- Je localise l'endroit. C'est là.

Il s'accroupit et passa sa tête l'arbre, avant que tout son corps ne disparaîsse dedans. Je restai quelques secondes, interdite, puis m'accroupis moi aussi. Bien qu'il fasse tout noir, je m'enfonçai dans cette obscurité en tatônnant. Une main m'attrapa et me tira vers la gauche. Je débouchai alors sur salle faite avec le bois de l'arbre, où une grande table et des chaises étaient installées. Pratus mit ses mains derrière sa tête, un peu comme Sirius lorsqu'il me parlait - et que je ne l'écoutais pas.

- Alors ? Tu trouves ça comment ?

Une dizaine de paires de yeux se posèrent sur moi, attendant ma réponse.

- C'est... magique !  
- Et comment !, s'exclama une fille, brune aux yeux bleus.

Elle se dirigea vers moi et se présenta sous le nom de Pamela Loudard, une Serdaigle. Je lui souris et me présentai à mon tour. Chacune des personnes présentes firent la même chose. Il y avait septs garçons et trois filles, sans compter Pratus et moi. L'une d'elles attira d'ailleurs mon intention et je fronçai les sourcils.

- Louanne ?, demandai je.  
- Oui, c'est moi !, me sourit elle.  
- Je ne pensais pas que je te trouverais ici ! Tu me paraîssais plus...  
- Sage ?

Je hochai la tête. Faire ce genre de choses était passible de renvoi de quelques jours si l'on nous surprenait, et Louanne, ma camarade de dortoir, m'avait toujours donné l'impression de vivre avec une fille modèle qui n'enfreignait jamais les règles. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que je n'avais jamais trop cherché à la connaître. Je regrettai à présent de ne pas avoir eu plus de jugeote. Si ça se trouve, j'étais passée à côté d'une belle amitié.

- Je fais exprès de donner cette impression aux gens, au moins on ne peut me soupçonner de quoique ce soit lorsque je fais une connerie. C'est plutôt pratique.  
- Eh bien laisse moi te dire que tu joues très bien ton rôle !  
- Merci. Mais si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, pour qui tu me prends ?!  
- On sait jamais, dit elle en haussant les épaules.

Nous discutâmes, Louanne, Pam et moi tout en mangeant. La troisième fille, Yaëlle, lisait tranquillement son livre et ne relevait la tête que lorsqu'on lui posait une question. Elle semblait un peu déconnectée. Les garçons étaient partis sur une grande discussion sur l'orientation sexuelle de Dumbledore et nous préférâmes ne pas en prendre part.

- Au fait Tessa, il paraît que tu es sortie avec Pratus ?, demanda Louanne.  
- Effectivement, admis je, mal à l'aise.  
- Tu es sortie avec lui longtemps ?  
- Deux mois environ.  
- Et pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? enfin, si ça n'est pas trop indiscret.  
- On s'était trompés. On était juste amis.  
- Donc, tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui ou quoique ce soit, intervint Pam.  
- Non, dis je en fronçant les sourcils. C'est quoi le problème ?  
- R...Rien, bafouilla Pam en rougissant.

Je compris immédiatement et jetai un coup d'oeil à Pratus. Je me rapprochai de Pam et Louanne, pour être sûre qu'il n'entende pas.

- Tu es sur lui, Pam ?  
- Elle est sur lui, affirma Louanne.  
- Evite d'en parler, s'il te plaît, me supplia Pam.  
- Tu ferais mieux de tenter au plus vite ta chance, lui dis je. Pratus ne fera jamais le premier pas, ce n'est pas trop son truc.  
- Il ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ?, demanda Pam, pleine d'espoir.  
- Pratus ne me parle pas de ses attirances !, rigolai je. Mais j'essaierais de lui soutirer des informations, si tu veux.

Pam me lança un regard reconnaissant et nous retournâmes à une conversation plus banale qui dura jusqu'à qu'au moment où Pratus nous informa qu'il fallait y aller. Nous sortîmes tranquillement de l'arbre pour nous rendre dans nos salles de cours respectives. Louanne et moi avions cours ensemble, comme d'habitude, sauf que là nous nous y rendions ensembles. Je croisai la mine dépitée de Lily qui m'avait apparement reservé une place à côté d'elle. Je haussai les épaules. Tant pis. Du coinde l'oeil, je vis James s'asseoirà côté d'elle. Sirius s'assit avec Remus et le pauvre Peter se retrouva tout seul. Je grimaçai. Elle était belle l'amitié.  
Louanne s'agita à côté de moi, farfouillant dans son sac.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, lui demandai je.  
- Mes bombabouses ont disparu, grogna-t-elle. Je les avais reçues à midi.  
- Décidemment, je m'étais bien trompée sur ton compte, lui dis je ensouriant.  
- Ça t'apprendra à juger sans connaître, ricanna-t-elle.  
- Pratus aurait tout de même pu me prévenir.  
- En fait, je lui avais demandé de ne pas te le dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu ne m'inspirais pas a début. C'est venu peu à peu.  
- Alors comme ça je t'inspire maintenant ?

Elle rigola et me donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtés, ce qui me fit redoubler de rire. Le professeur nous jeta un regard réprobateur et Louanne se calma immédiatement.

- Bon, stop. Tu vas me faire démasquer !, me dit elle, sans toutefois pouvoir s'empêcher de me sourire.

Elle farfouilla à nouveau dans son sac, l'air inquiet. Elle souffla. Je lui lançai un coup d'oeil interrogateur.

- J'ai rendez vous avec un type dans dix minutes, et je comptai utiliser les bombabouses pour faire diversion. Mais je les ai oubliées à l'arbre. Tu n'aurais pas une autre idée ?

Je regardai autour de moi, à la recherche d'un moyen pour faire diversion. Les cours d'histoires de la magie ne me manqueraient pas l'année prochaine.

- Les Maraudeurs doivent avoir des trucs, dis je à l'adresse de Louanne.  
- Je sais bien, mais ils ne voudront jamais m'aider.  
- Qui te parle d'aller leur demander de l'aide ?

Elle fronça les sourcils puis comprit. Un sourire sadique se forma sur son visage. Heureusement pour nous, les Maraudeurs se tenait un peu devant nous et je pus utiliser un _wingardium leviosa_ aavec ma baguette sans me faire voir de personne. Le sac de Sirius glissa jusque moi et il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Louanne l'attrapa rapidement et se mit à fouiller dedans. Elle en sortit de un sachet de poudre rouge qu'elle fourra dans sa poche. Je remettais le sac de Sirius à sa place, toujours aussi discrètement.

- Merci Tess. Je te revaudrais ça. Bon, à tout à l'heure.  
- Bonne chance pour ton type, lui dis je.

Elle haussa les épaules. Puis tout devint rouge. Des exclamations retentirent et tous les élèves se ruèrent hors de la salle, sous les cris du professeur qui criait que le cours était annulé, pour le peu de minute qu'il restait. Je sortis dans le couloir et me retins de rire tellement la sitution était comique. Sirius était en train de jeter un coup d'oeil à son sacen fronçant les sourcils. Je m'apprêtais à me rendre tranquillement à la bibliothèque lorsque quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras. Je me retournai vers l'individu.

- Il faut qu'on parle, Tessa, me dit Lily.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.  
- Arrête !, soupira-t-elle. Tu ne m'as pas parlé depuis ce matin !  
- Et alors ? Tu sais très bien ce qui ne va pas et moi aussi. Je ne vois pas de quoi est-ce que nous pourrions discuter. Nous nous étions déjà disputées à cause de ta fâcheuse manie à ne pas savoir tenir ta langue et tu as recommencé.  
- Je sais bien ! Désolée !  
- Ça va bien une fois de s'excuser. Quand tu arrives à la dixième fois, je crois que c'est peine perdue.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ?, s'offusqua Lily, les larmes aux yeux. Je m'en veux !

Un sentiment de culpabilité serra mon coeur. J'étais certes énervée, mais je ne voulais quand même pas la faire pleurer !

- Lily, lui dis je en m'adoucissant, tu...  
- Lily ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, s'alarma James en arrivant vers nous.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

- Et voilà Prince Potter qui débarque !

Mais ma réplique fut noyée par le son strident de la sonnerie. Lily en profita pour partir en courant. Je retins James lorsque je vis qu'il s'apprêtait à la suivre.

- Je pense qu'elle veut être seule, lui dis je.

Il hocha la tête, pensif.

- Vous vous êtes disputées ?, me demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, dis je en soupirant.

Je partis sans attendre mon reste.  
Lorsque nous nous retrouvèrent par hasard, après mon entraînement de quidditch, près du tableau de la Grosse Dame pour aller aux dortoirs, Lily et moi fondîmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre en nous excusant toutes les deux et en nous promettant de ne jamais recommencer. Je pus donc m'endormir tranquillement sans repenser aux événements de la veille.  
Le lendemain matin je fus réveillée par Louanne, qui me secouait sans ménagement.

- Eh !, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu devais aller à Pré-au-Lard avec Sirius ? Parce que si c'est bien le cas, le groupe qui va à Pré-au-Lard s'en va dans vingt minutes !

Je poussai un juron et me levai de mon lit d'un bond.

- Et Lily, elle n'y va pas ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Normalement, elle avait rendez vous avec James. Je la secouai à mon tour pour la réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda, surprise.

- T'as pas rendez vous avec James pour aller à Pré-au-Lard ?  
- Si, pourquoi ?  
- C'est dans vingt minutes.

Elle se leva elle aussi d'un bond et nous nous dépéchâmes de nous activer. Ça passait mal d'arriver en retard, surtout si à cause de nous les garçons se retrouvaient privés de Pré-au-Lard. Nous battîmes ainsi notre record : en cinq minutes nous étions prêtes. Nous nous précipitâmes à la grande Salle pour y attraper un croissant et courûmes comme des dératées jusqu'au hall. Je laissai Lily avec James et allai à la rencontre de Sirus, qui n'était pas bien loin, en train de discuter avec fille.

- Salut !, lui lançai je.

Il se détourna de la fille et me lança un sourire narquois qui me gêna. La fille se retourna et me toisa avant de me sourire et de se présenter.

- Je m'appelle Louise, me dit elle sans se dépatir de son sourire. Je suis la petite amie de Sirius. Il m'a dit que vous alliez à Pré-au-Lard tout les deux.  
- Effectivement, dis je en fronçant les sourcils. Tu veux que nous annulions ?  
- Tu serais bien trop heureuse, ricana Sirius, c'est hors de question.  
- Je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt d'aller m'embêter plutôt que de passer un bon moment avec sa copine. Tu aurais du me le dire.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Tessa, me rassura Louise, ça ne me fait rien du tout. Ce n'est pas moiqui vais empêcher Sirius d'aller voir ailleurs, continua-t-elle, en jetant à celui ci un regard plein de sous-entendu auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

Je m'apprêtai à répondre lorsque McGonagall claqua des mains et nous invita à la suivre pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Sirius me poussa légèrement en avant et fit un vague signe à Louise.

- Elle va se faire de fausses idées par ta faute !, grognai je. Tu aurais tout de même pu lui dire qu'on faisait juste ça en tant qu'amis !  
- C'est le cas ?, demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
- Bien sûr que c'est le cas, sinon je n'aurai jamais accepté ton invitation ! Et je te signale que même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu as une copine !  
- Et alors ?  
- "Et alors ?" Non mais tu te fiches de moi ?! Le mot fidélité, tu connais pas ?!  
- C'est bon, j'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la leçon aussi, grogna-t-il. De toute façon je vais bientôt la quitter.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, agacée par son manque de compassion. La pauvre Louise avait l'air très gentille et ne méritait certainement pas ça. Je soupirai. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris d'accepter son invitation ? J'aurai été bien mieux avec Pratus ou dans ma chambre à dormir.

- Laisse moi deviner, tu es en train de regretter d'être venue, c'est ça ?, me demanda Sirius.  
- Dans le mile.  
- Tout ça si Louise ne s'était pas rammenée, grogna-t-il.  
- Ne t'enfonces pas, sifflai je.  
- Tu la défends un peu trop, si tu veux mon avis. Elle t'a peut être donnée l'air d'une gentille copine, mais cette fille est la pire des pestes. Elle sait très bien amadouer les gens.  
- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu sors avec elle ?  
- Pour le cul.

Je fus tellement surprise par sa franchise que je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

- Bon, passons à autre chose. Quel est le programme ?, lui demandai je, peu désireuse de m'étendre sur le sujet.


	3. Vous avez bien dit quidditch ?

- Tu as acheté de la poudre rouge au moins ?

Je fronçai les sourcils et baissai mon regard vers le sac que je tenais à la main. Il était rempli de gadjets, de bonbons et d'objets pour faire des blagues du magasin où nous venions d'aller : Farces & Attrapes. J'avais l'impression de revenir une gamine là dedans. Mes yeux pétillaient devant toutes ces merveilles et mon cerveau se mettait à tournerà plein régime pour penser aux nouvelles farces que je pourrais inventer. C'était un peu ma caverne d'Ali Baba à moi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais acheté de la poudre rouge ?  
- Parce que tu m'en dois une.

J'allais riposter lorsqu'il plaqua son bras sur le mur auquel je m'appuyais. D'extérieur, ça ressemblait à une technique de drague. Pourtant, je savais que Sirius faisait juste ça pour m'empêcher de filer. Malgré moi, ça me rendait mal à l'aise.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente avec moi, j'ai mes sources.  
- Sources ou pas, je ne t'achèterai pas de la poudre rouge. Je n'ai plus de sous.  
- Ça coûte juste deux noises !, grogna-t-il.  
- Mes poches sont vides, dis je en lui sortant celles ci pour lui prouver.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et enleva son bras. Libération. J'en profitai pour me dégager du mur, qui n'avait rien de confortable. Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Nous étions allés dans presque tous les magasins. Où pouvions nous aller à présent ? Il nous restait encore une bonne heure avant de devoir partir de Pré-au-Lard.

- Au Chaudron Baveur, pardi !, s'exclama Sirius lorsque je lui posai la question.

Ah, le Chaudron Baveur, pensai je tandis que Sirius me guidait vers celui ci. Mon lieu préféré à Pré-au-Lard, sans hésitation. On y rencontrait toujours d'anciens amis qu'on ne croisait plus trop, étant donné que la moitié de Poudlard s'y rendait lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Je me souvenais y être allée de nombreuses fois : avec Lily, Pratus, des petits amis et encore d'autres amis, que je ne voyais plus trop ces temps ci. Mais jamais toute seule avec un type sans que ce soit mon petit ami, excepté avec Pratus.  
Mais c'était différent.  
Là, il s'agissait de Sirius Blck. Un type tout à fait odieux et que je détestais. Et voilà que je me retrouvais à commander une bièraubeurre avec lui. Si on m'avait dit ça il y a quelques mois, j'aurais rigolé. Encore aujourd'hui, ça me faisait rire. Mais un peu moins. Oui, parce que le souci c'était que durant cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard ou même durant ces deux derniers mois, je m'étais rendue compte qu'il n'était peut être pas si détestable que ça. Et aujoud'hui, j'avais même rigolé à ses blagues. Pas de doute, je devais être atteinte du syndrôme que Lily. Version plus bénigne quand même, de là à dire que j'étais tombée amoureuse de Sirius Black, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Juste qu'il me semblait à présent possible de l'imaginer comme un ami.

- A quoi tu penses ?, me demanda-t-il.  
- A rien du tout, répondis je, un peu trop vite.

Il leva un sourcil, pas dupe. Puis son sourire narquois se forma sur son visage. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

- Arrête de sourire comme ça, tu ressembles à un macaque défiguré.  
- C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça, me dit il, étonné, tout en enlevant ce stupide sourire de son visage. D'habitude, toutes les filles craquent avec ce sourire.

Tu m'étonnes.  
Mais je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel et il s'adossa nonchalement sur le siège. Il passa ses bras derrière sa tête, faisant ressortir ses bras musclés.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de cette journée ?

Question piège.

- Ça va, dis je en haussant les épaules.  
- Allez, tu peux tout simplement dire que tu as adoré !  
- Ne m'oblige pas à mentir.

Il éclata de rire et je sursautai. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle ? J'avais un truc collé sur le visage ? Oh, je sais : je devais avoir la moustache dessinée à cause de la bièraubeurre. Je me passai la main sur la bouche discrètement mais son rire ne fit que redoubler.

- T'es un vrai phénomène toi !, s'exclama-t-il.

J'haussai un sourcil. Comment est-ce que je devais le prendre ?  
Heureusement pour moi, il s'arrêta peu à peu de rire et nous pûmes retrouver une conversation normale. Enfin, "normale".

- Alors comme ça, Lily m'a dit que vous aviez été attaquées par des Mangemorts ?  
- Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde, répondis je en me tendant. Et puis, même si ça te regardait, je me vois mal me confier à un Black.

Oups. C'était peut être la chose à éviter de dire. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il me jeta un regard noir.

- On ne choisit pas sa famille, siffla-t-il. Je croyais que tu allais au delà des préjugés. Après tout, tu es une sang pur aussi.  
- Sang pur peut être, mais mes parents ne croient pas vraiment à la supériorité d'un sang et moi non plus. C'est pour cela que la plupart des autres familles nous considèrent comme des traîtres à leur sang. La dernière fois que j'ai rencontré ta mère, j'en ai gardé un mauvais souvenir. Tu pourrais très bien être en train de jouer à un jeu pour mieux pouvoir me tuer lorsque tu aurais ma confiance.  
- C'est fou ça, je croyais pourtant que tout Poudlard était au courant que j'avais déménagé chez James il ya deux ans.  
- Tu vis chez lui ?, demandai je, surprise.  
- J'y ai vécu un an. J'ai ma propre maison maintenant.  
- Et comment tes parents ont réagi ?  
- Ils m'ont déshérité.  
- Pourtant, tu as ta propre maison maintenant. Comment est-ce que tu fais pour subvenir à tes besoins ?  
- Mon oncle, Alphard Black, m'a tout donné. Il pensait pareil que moi. C'est bon, l'interrogatoire est fini ? J'ai ta confiance maintenant ?

Je soupirai. Maintenant qu'il m'avait tout dit, il fallait que je fasse de même. Je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la bouche pour tout lui raconter lorsque je m'arrêtai net.

- Ecoute, dis je, ce n'est pas contre toi mais je ne suis pas sûre que le dire au milieu d'un lieu noyé de monde où traînent des oreilles attentives soit une bonne idée.  
- Est-ce que tu serais en train de me fixer un autre rendez-vous, Delâtre ?

Je rigolai. C'était grotesque ! Moi, fixer un autre rendez-vous à Black ? Il allait un peu trop loin, là ! Sauf que mon rire ne résonna pas comme un rire normal dont j'avais l'habitude. On aurait plutôt dit un gloussement de dinde, comme le font toutes ces filles avec Black. Je faillis m'étouffer sur place en me rendant compte de cela. Heureusement, il ne sembla bien remarquer et il rigola à son tour, comprenant son erreur. Et j'entendis pour la première fois le rire de Black - grave, semblable à un aboiement - destiné à ma personne tout entière. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire.

- Bon, le match est samedi. On va intensifier nos entraînements : ils seront à présent tous les soirs. Et pas d'excuses pour ne pas venir !  
- Dis donc Potter, sifflai je, j'espère que ça vaut aussi pour toi et Sirius : vous passez votre temps à être collés et on loupe pas mal d'entraînements à cause de ça.  
- Bien sûr. Cette semaine, nous ferons notre possible pour être tranquiles.

J'hochai la tête, satisfaite et Potter me sourit. Je grimaçai. Il ne faisait que faire ça depuis samedi, jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. J'en étais rapidement venue à la conclusion qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Lily et qu'il essayait de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de sa meilleure amie. Sauf que Lily restait muette à ce sujet. Elle se contentait de l'esquiver, chose assez frustrante.  
Je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires pour me changer. J'étais lessivée. Avec ma journée abominable et cet entraînement de quidditch, j'avais juste envie d'aller me blottir dans mon lit.

- Alors, cet entraînement de quidditch ?, me demandèrent Pam et Louanne lorsque je rentrai dans les vestiaires.  
- Super!, leur répondis je en souriant.  
- Tu n'as toujours pas reparlé à Black ?  
- Non. Mais il faudrait que je le fasse, dis je en me rappelant que je devais lui parler des Mangemorts.  
- Ah, enfin tu avoues ton attirance envers lui !, s'exclama Pam.

Je secouai la tête. Elles étaient pas possibles, ces filles. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas leur parler de ma sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec lui. Elles étaient à présent convaincues que j'étais amoureuse de Black. Quelle idée.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, je vous l'ai déjà dit.  
- Tu as une mine défaite, intervint Louanne. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?  
- Oui, ça va. Je suis juste très fatiguée.  
- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer un peu cette semaine alors.  
- Ça va être compliqué, grimaçai je, Potter nous a collé des heures d'entraînement tous les soirs. C'est le match contre les Poufsouffles qui le stresse on dirait.  
- En plus, ça sera ton premier match !, s'extasia Pam.  
- Eh oui ! J'espère que je serais à la hauteur.  
- Pas de doute là dessus!, s'exclamèrent elles en même temps, ce qui me fit sourire.

Je finissai de me changer et sortis des vestiaires. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le dortoir des Gryffondor et firent signe à Pam lorsqu'elle nous quitta pour rejoindre le sien. Lorsque nous arrivèrent dans le notre, Lily était déjà partie commencer sa ronde - James avait réussi à convaincre Mc Gonagall de nous laisser le couvre feu plus tard pour les entraînements de quidditch.

- Tu ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et Potter samedi ?  
- Non, elle refuse toujours de me le dire.  
- Etrange, dit elle d'une voix bizarre.

Je me retournai vers elle et en un sourire nous nous comprîmes. Nous courrîmes hors du dortoir.

- Il ne faut pas trop faire de bruit si on veut les surprendre, chuchota Louanne.  
- Et pour ne pas être surprises aussi, j'ajoutai.

Nous marchions dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Le château me paraissait toujours moins accueillant la nuit que le jour : il n'y avait plus les bruits des élèves, plus les fantômes, plus de vie. C'était un tout autre lieu.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherche, les deux préfets en chef étaient toujours introuvables. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- On dirait qu'ils ont disparu, soufflai je.

Soudain, nous entendîmes derrière nous. Nous nous arretâmes de bouger un instant avant de nous planquer près d'une statue. Mon coeur battait à vive allure et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser aux deux Mangemorts avec une peur croissante. Derrière moi, Louanne arrêta de respirer. Je resserai ma baguette. J'étais une Gryffondor, que diable ! Je sortis de notre cachette et pointai ma baguette vers les nouveaux arrivants.

- Lumos !

Le sortilège éclaira les trois personnes en face de moi et je fronçai les sourcils.

- Par Merlin, quu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?, m'exclamai je  
- Je te retourne la question, Tess, me répondit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils et en baissant sa baguette.

Les deux garçons derrière lui, que j'identifiai comme Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, baissèrent eux aussi leur baguette et Louanne fit de même.  
Nous nous dévisageâmes, Sirius et moi, méfiants.  
Puis, nos traits se détendirent, sans que nous puissions savoir pourquoi.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez eu la même idée que nous ?, lançai je avec un sourire moqueur.  
- Si vous êtes en train de chercher James et Lily pour savoir où ils en sont aussi, alors si, rigola Sirius.

Et c'est comme ça que nous nous retrouvâmes tous les cinq en train de chercher Lily et James. Nous essayions de faire le moins de bruit possible, lorsque nous entendîmes cette fois ci une discussion. J'identifiai immédiatement la voix de Lily et celle de James. D'un même mouvement, nous nous arretâmes avant de tourner. Nous passâmes notre tête pour pouvoir les voir. On se serait cru dans un film, à voir des têtes apparaîtrent au furet à mesure au dessus des autres. Je me retrouvai compressée entre Sirius et Louanne comme un sandwitch. Mais je ne me plaignais pas. Le dos de Sirius était musclé et il était plutôt barraqué.  
Je m'intéressai alors à la scène qui se déroulait sous nos yeux. Lily et James étaient assis sur un petit muret en pierre qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard et ils étaient éclairés par la lune. Mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir leur conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?, chuchotai je.  
- Impossible d'entendre, grogna Remus.

Je poussai un juron. Si j'avais su, j'aurais apporté mes oreilles à ralonge. Soudain en face de nous, James se baissa vers Lily et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche et elle lui rendit son baiser. J'ouvris grand la bouche et les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Peter derrière nous. J'arrive pas à voir, laissez moi une place !

Je ne sais pas comment nous nous débrouillâmes, mais je me sentis soudainement tomber en avant et nous atterîmes les uns sur les autres par terre, comme des crêpes dans un grand bruit. Lily et James sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers nous. Ce devait être comique.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!, s'énerva Lily en sautant du muret. Non mais vous vous rendez compte ?! Vous enfreignez le réglement, là ! Et toi aussi Louanne tu fais partie de l'expédition ?! Ah, je ne t'aurais pas cru comme ça !

Je jetai un regard d'excuse à Louanne : à cause de moi, son déguisement était fichu. Elle me fit un clin d'oeil. Elle avait l'air de s'en contrefoutre.

- Et relevez vous !, s'exclama-t-elle.

Peter se dégagea de Remus, sur lequel il était tombé, Remus de Louanne, Louanne de moi, moi de Sirius. Lily commença son discours pour nous réprimander. J'en profitais pour l'observer. Elle était vraiment toute rouge. Je me demandais si c'était du au fait qu'elle était énervée ou si elle était embarassée que nous l'ayons surprise avec James. Derrière elle, celui ci avait d'ailleurs un petit sourire en coin. Je lui jetai un regard plein d'interrogation et il me répondit en levant le pouce. Ainsi, ils sortaient ensemble.

- Tessa ! Je vois très bien que tu ne m'écoutes pas, tu fais des signes à James ! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici avant de vous retirer des points à chacun d'entre vous ?!  
- On voulait vous espionner, expliqua Sirius en passant ses bras derrière sa tête comme à son habitude, James ne voulait pas nous dire ce qu'il s'était passé lors de votre sortie à Pré-au-Lard et apparement tu n'as rien dit à Tessa et son amie non plus.  
- Eh bien j'espère que vous avez eu votre réponse !, siffla Lily.  
- Oh oui, on l'a eue, lui répondis je en souriant.

Lily devint encore plus rouge et se mit à bafouiller. James passa son bras autour de ses épaules et sourit.

- Eh ouais, on est ensemble, lança-t-il.  
- Pas trop tôt mec, sourit Sirius.

Le lendemain, je bassinai Lily dessus.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'a pas dit ?  
- Parce que je n'étais pas sûre jusqu'à hier soir ! J'avais peur qu'il regrette son baiser.  
- Lily ! Ce type t'aime depuis la fin de notre cinquième année ! Comment tu pouvais encore douter de lui ?  
- Je sais pas. Je... j'avais peur. Et puis, c'est la première fois que je suis vraiment amoureuse.  
- Si ça se trouve c'est le bon !, s'exclama Julia derrière nous, notre quatrième camarade et amie de dortoir. Vous allez vous marier, avoir des enfants et vieillir ensemble !

Enfin, Julia était l'amie de Lily, pas la mienne. Je n'avais jamais trop aimé cette fille et je prenais un malin plaisir à lui lancer des pics. Elle était trop superficiel et naïve pour que je puisse bien m'entendre avec elle ! A côté de nous, Louanne leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu crois encore au prince charmant toi, lança-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Arrête de te faire des films, on est pas au pays des boursouflets.

Tiens, Louanne aussi semblait ne pas l'apprécier. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Décidémment, j'aimais vraiment bien cette fille.

- Elle a raison, approuvai je. C'est trop tôt pour dire cela, il ne faut pas trop s'emballer.  
- Un peu d'espoir c'est pas mal quand même, s'énerva Julia. Vous êtes bien du même sac toutes les deux.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?, intervint Lily en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je veux dire par là, Lily, qu'on ferait mieux de traîner ensemble sans ces deux là. Je ne les ai jamais aimé et j'ai toujours su que Louanne cachait bien son jeu. Elles nous font perdre pleins de points et elles enchaînent les mecs. Ce sont des traînées. En plus Tessa, tu as dragué Sirius alors qu'il était avec Louise. T'es vraiment pourrie jusqu'à la moelle.

Un silence s'abbatit sur la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je me sentis bouilloner de l'intérieur et m'apprêtais à me jeter sur elle en même temps de Louanne lorsque Lily nous retint toutes les deux.

- Tu ferais mieux de retirer ce que tu as dit Julia, déclara Lily d'une voix extrêmement calme.  
- C'est hors de question, je le pense et je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lily lui assenaistune claque magistrale. Julia se mit la main sur la joue et regarda Lily, horrifiée.

- Julia !, s'exclama deux voix féminine en accourant vers nous.

J'identifiai immédiatement Louise, l'ancienne petite amie de Sirius et une fille, blonde aux yeux marrons, qui, si je me souvenais bie, s'appelait Mona Joueb.

- Non mais tu es folle ?, s'exclama Louise à l'adresse de Lily. Tu vas voir !

Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'essayer de lever la main sur Lily que je lui donnai un coup de poing dans le ventre. Louanne s'occupa de Mona. Une bataille entre nous six éclata alors et il fallut pas moins de dix élèves de Gryffondor pour nous stopper.

- On va venger, vous allez voir !, nous jura Louise en partant, suivie de Julia et Pam.

Nous mîmes quelques secondes à bouger après leur départ de la salle. Finalement, je me retournai vers mes deux amis. Nous nous regardèrent un instant avant d'exploser de rire. Je les pris toutes les deux dans mes bras.

- Nous trois, on va former un trio de choc !, m'exclamai je.  
- Ouais, rigola Louanne. Avec la gifle que tu as collé à Louise, je te considère déjà comme une amie, Lily !  
- Je n'ai pas supporté qu'on vous insulte !, pouffa-t-elle.

Je serrai le manche de balai dans ma main tandis que la foule criait. Le rouge et le or contre le jaune et le noir. Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Le match. Et j'étais stressée comme pas possible. J'avais terriblement peur de tout louper et de faire perdre mon équipe. Mon aversaire, John Juilent, était, m'avait on dit, très fort. Et moi, j'étais juste la petite nouvelle. Je devais encore faire mes preuves. J'inspirai bon coup.

- A vos balais !, s'exclama la voix dans l'interphone.

La seconde d'après, je me retrouvai dans les airs. Et le match commença. J'analysai rapidement la situation : James ne s'était pas trompé sur les dispositions des Poufsouffles et nous étions donc avantagés sur ce points. Ainsi, au bout d'à peine cinq minutes de jeu, James marquait notre premier point.

Le temps passait un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. Et ce foutu vif d'or n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition. Poufsouffle gagnait à présent, suivit de près par Gryffondor. John Juilent, lui, ne semblait pas trop se soucier du match mais il prenait un malin plaisir à me tourner autour et à me lancer des sourires charmeurs. Sauf que j'étais bien trop stressée pour m'en sentir flattée.  
Soudain, quelque chose attira mon attention. Un petit truc couleur or qui se baladait tranquilement en dessous des gradins. John Juilent ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ni une, ni deux, je m'élançai le plus vite que je pouvais vers le vif d'or. Je frôlai ses ailes et poussai un juron. Je l'avais loupé. Pourtant, il n'était pas question que j'abandonne. Je me mis à le suivre, mais il allait diablement vite. Et je sentais John Juilent à mes arrières, qui me talônait. Le vif d'or monta subitement en haut et je fus obligée de me cramponer à mon balai pour ne pas tomber tellement j'étais à la verticale. Et il continuait de monter. Puis soudain, il se mit brutalement à descendre. Je descendis à mon tour en pic et croisai au passage John Juilent, qui montait. Je ricannai. Puis poussai un cri en me rendant compte que je fonçais droit devant un Poufsouffle. Je l'évitai de justesse - mais il eut le ton de sentir sa dernière heure arriver. Le vif d'or zigzaguait à présent parmi les poursuiveurs et les batteurs et j'étais obligée de faire très attention. Un cri derrière moi m'informa qu'un cognard fonçait droit sur moi et je l'évitai de justesse en roulant sur mon balai.

- Et c'est une magnifique roulade du Paresseux que vient de nous effectuer le tout nouveau attrapeur de Gryffondor, Tessa Delâtre !, s'extasia le commentateur.

En sentiment de fierté s'immisca en moi tandis que je poursuivais toujours le vif d'or. C'était James qui m'avait appris cette figure et j'étais contente qu'elle m'ait été utile. Mais ce sentiment fut bien vite balayé lorsque je me rendis compte que le vif d'or avait disparu. Je grognai. Bon sang, où est-ce qu'il était passé ? John l'avait apprement trouvé puisqu'il descendu en pic vers un endroit précis où j'aperçus effectivement le vif d'or. Sans réfléchir plus d'une seconde, je piquai vers le sol à mon tour. John était un poil devant moi. J'accélérai tant bien que mal. Ce n'était pas très recommandé et je risquais de me casser plusieurs os sur le sol si je n'arrivais pas à remonter mon balai à tant, mais mieux valait ça que ce crétin attrape le vif d'or. La balle était à quelques millimètres de mes doigts et j'accélérai encore. Le sol se rapprochait dangeureusment et John arrêta son balai, jugeant certainement cela trop dangeureux. A deux mètres du sol, le vif d'or tourna vers la gauche et descendis encore un peu, frôlant l'herbe. Je fis de même. Le vif d'or était un peu plus bas, mais mes pieds m'empêchaient d'être à sa hauteur à cause de leur proximité avec le sol. Je pinçai mes lèvres et me mis debout sur mon balai, avec un équilibre vraiment douteux.  
Si je m'écrasais, s'en était fini pour moi.  
Je me concentrai sur le vif d'or à quelques millimètres de moi, préférant ne pas trop m'attarder sur les risques que je prenais. Je le frôlai des doigts, encore une fois. Sauf que cette fois ci, il n'allait pas m'échapper. Il remonta de deux mètres et j'eus l'occasion qu'il me fallait : je sautai hors de mon balai attrapai ainsi le vif d'or, tandis que mon corps tombait et que l'arbitre sifflait la fin du match. J'attrapai le manche de mon balai avec une main au dessus de moi _in extremis_. Je pouvais sentir l'herbe courir sous mes pieds. J'arrêtai mon balai et fus vite rejointe par les autres membres de mon équipe qui me sautèrent dessus pour me féliciter.

- C'était dément !, s'extasia James. Heureusement que je t'ai prise dans l'équipe, tu es super forte !

Bientôt, je fus noyée sous une foule de Gryffondors qui nous fêtaient notre victoire. J'étais tellement heureuse en cet instant que j'aurais pu mourir de bonheur.

Je me relevai le lendemain, avec un mal de tête affreux. Ça me faisait toujours ça après avoir trop bu. Mes camarades de dortoir n'étaient plus dans leur lit et je jetai uncoup d'oeil à l'heure : 13h. Tu m'étonnes qu'elles ne soient plus dans leur lit. Je soupirai et attrapai ma baguette pour faire disparaître ce mal de tête. La seconde d'après, je me sentais comme une fleur. Je fis tranquilement mon lit et me préparai. Lorsque j'eus fini, j'écrivai une lettre à mes parents pour leur donner des nouvelles et me rendis à la volière, où j'envoyais mon hibou, Grejen. Lorsque je sortis de la volière, je fus surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Pratus.

- Tessa!, s'exclama-t-il en me voyant. Bravo pour ta performance hier, c'était génial ! Tu m'as bluffé !  
- Tu es venu voir le match ?, demandai je, surprise. Je croyais que tu détestais le quidditch !  
- Je le déteste toujours, mais il fallait bien que je vois ma meilleure amie jouer !

Je lui sautai dans les bras en le remerciant et il rigola.

- Allez, descends maintenant petit koala !  
- Un koala ?, demandai je tout en restant accrochée à lui. C'est quoi un koala ?  
- C'est un animal qui fait exactement pareil que toi, sauf sur arbre ! Non sérieusement Tessa, il faut que j'envoie une lettre, descends !  
- Non.

Un raclement de gorge se fit derrière nous et je me retournai pour voir qui venait ainsi nous déranger. C'était Lily et les Maraudeurs, qui nous dévisageaient. Ils semblaient avoir mieux récupéré que moi la petite fête d'hier. Je me détachai de Pratus, mal à l'aise, et il en profita pour s'éclipser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, leur demandai je.  
- Tu es convoquée chez le directeur, soupira Lily.  
- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?  
- J'en sais rien, j'espèrais que tu allais me le dire en fait.  
- Et je suis convoqué tout de suite ?  
- Oui. McGonagall m'a dit de t'accompagner. On se rejoint tout à l'heure, les garçons.

Le chemin jusqu'au bureau du directeur se déroula sans un mot. Lily semblait se faire bien trop de soucis pour moi, et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant la statue et prononça le mot de passe, elle me lança un regard soucieux.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, Lily. Je te promets que je n'ai rien fait de mal, tout va bien se passer.  
- J'en sais rien, soupira-t-elle. Tu me raconteras lorsque tu sortiras. Je vais à la bibliothèque.

J'hochai la tête et grimpai les escaliers, le coeur battant. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois que j'étais convoqué chez Dumbledore, mais les fois d'avant, j'étais consciente d'avoir fait une bourde. Or là, je ne savais pas pourquoi Dumbledore me convoquait. Je soupirai et poussai la porte. Il n'y avait personne. Elle était bien bonne celle là : il me donnait rendez vous et il n'était même pas là ! Je m'assis sur un siège, tout en observant la salle. Le bureau était décoré à l'outrance, il y avait des objets de partout. Des tableaux des anciens directeurs de l'école étaient accrochés sur les murs et l'un d'eux attira mon attention. Je m'approchais et l'observai, ce qu'il ne sembla pas trop apprécier.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça, vous ? me demanda l'homme, âgé d'une quarantaine d'année.

- Vous ressemblez à quelqu'un que je connais. Comment vous appelez vous ?  
- On ne vous apprend pas l'histoire de Poudlard ? Je suis Phineas Black !  
- Je me disais aussi, grognai je en me rasseyant. Vous lui ressembliez un peu trop.  
- A qui donc ?

- Sirius Black. Votre arrière arrière arrière petit fils, si je ne me trompe pas.

- Vraiment ? Et en quoi est-ce que je lui ressemble ?

- Vous êtes plutôt beau, comme lui. Vous dégagez la même chose, c'est difficile à expliquer. Je crois que tout les Black ont un certain charisme. Du moins ceux que j'ai connu.

Même cette méchante femme, Wallburga Black, si je me souvenais bien. La mère de Sirius. Une femme vraiment terrible au physique pourtant très agréable qui ne laissait rien penser de sa folie pour les sangs purs. Je me souvenai encore lorsque mes parents et elle s'étaient croisés au chemin de traverse.

- Et puis je vous demander votre nom ?, me demanda Phineas.

- Tessa Delâtre.

- Oh je vois, l'illustre famille Delâtre. Quoiqu'elle ait perdu de sa renommée, m'a-t-on dit. Voyez vous, j'ai connu votre arrière arrière grand mère. Une femme tout à fait charmante, quoiqu'un peu originale quelque fois. Mais d'un charme exceptionnel. On lui aurait donné le monde. Moi du moins.

- Vous étiez son époux ?, demandai je, surprise.

- Si j'étais son époux ? Vos parents ne vous apprennent donc pas l'histoire de votre famille ? Ah les jeunes ! Mais pour répondre à votre question miss, non je ne me suis pas mariée avec elle. Mais croyez moi que j'aurais aimé. Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup d'ailleurs. Même énormément. Les même yeux gris, la même chevelure blonde, presque blanche. Mais vous êtes plus jeune tout de même !

- Je vais sur mes dix-huit ans vous savez !

- Dix huit ans ? Par la barbe de Merlin, vous êtes bientôt en âge de vous marier alors. Dîtes moi, qui vos parents ont-ils choisit pour être votre futur mari ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien sûr.

- Personne !, m'offusquai je. Mes parents ne décideront pas avec qui je vais me marier, c'est vieux jeu vous savez. La famille Delâtre a cessé de faire des mariages arrangés dans le seul but de préserver un sang soit disant pur.  
- Voilà qui explique pourquoi elle a perdu de son prestige.  
- Vous n'avez pas l'air étonné, lui fis je remarquer.  
- Votre arrière arrière arrière grand mère pensait déjà cela à l'époque. C'est ce qui faisait tout son charme. J'aurais tout de même était ravi que vous vous mariez à Sirius, vous auriez été comme elle et moi dans notre jeunesse. Tiens, mais voilà Dumbledore qui arrive. Je vous laisse.

Il partit de son tableau, ne me laissant pas le temps de protester. Je grognai et me retournai vers Dumbledore, qui me souriait devant son bureau, les bras croisés dans le dos.

- Alors Tessa, vous venez de faire connaissance avec Phineas ?

- Oui, apparemment. Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et mon arrière arrière arrière grand mère ?

- Oh, c'est une longue histoire. Laissons le passé là où il est. Faire revenir les morts n'est jamais une bonne idée, surtout après si longtemps. Phineas n'aurait pas aimé que vous sachiez cette triste histoire.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui ai arrivé ?, insistai je.

Mais Dumbledore secoua la tête. De toute évidence, il ne me raconterait pas cette histoire. Je soupirai et reprenai place sur le fauteuil.

- Vous vouliez me parler, professeur ?  
- Oui, oui. Je voulez vous parler de l'incident qui s'est passé il y a déjà une semaine.

Je me tendai, inévitablement.

- Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier. D'après ce que m'a dit votre amie, Lily Evans, Voldemort -je frissonai à ce mot- voulait s'emparer de l'épée de Gryffondor. Savez vous pourquoi ? Mademoiselle Evans m'en a déjà parlé, mais j'aimerai avoir votre version des faits.


	4. Flash back

Nous étions assises, Lily et moi, à une table des Trois Balais. La salle était remplie, comme à son habitude. Si bien que personne ne faisait attention à nous. Chacun vivait dans son petit monde sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait autour.  
Ça aurait pu être notre cas.  
Deux adolescentes de Poudlard à Trois Balais, c'était censé discuter.  
Sauf que là, nous nous affrontions du regard. Prunelles émeraude contre noisette. J'avais perdu, évidemment. Lily avait un don dans le duel des yeux. Ou alors, elle s'était vachement entraînée. Avec qui ? Potter peut être, je n'en savais que trop rien. Et autant dire que je m'en fichais. Je me demandai même pourquoi je me posais des questions pareilles. Ce devait être notre lot commun à tous, sorciers que nous sommes de penser à des trucs complétement débiles parfois.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'aurais certainement pas entendu la friande discussion qui se déroulait à côté de nous, perdue dans mes pensées, si Lily ne m'avait pas discrètement donné un coup de pied dans le tibia, sous la table pour m'indiquer d'un coup d'oeil deux hommes, à l'allure tout à fait normale, qui se fondaient dans la foule, à quelques pas de nous, caché néanmoins dans l'ombre. Jusqu'ici, rien de bien inquiètant.  
A la différence qu'au lieu de parler bruyamment comme les autres, ils chuchotaient, de peur qu'on ne les entende. Lily avait directement remarqué tout cela. Moi, fine observatrice que j'étais, j'avais mis deux bonnes minutes à m'en apercevoir. Décidemment, cette fille me gagnait sur beaucoup de points.  
Bref.  
J'avais à peine saisi le mot "Seigneur desTénèbres"et "mission" que j'avais frissonné et tendu l'oreille vers les deux types, discrètement.

- Et ça va être quoi cette fois ci ?, grogna la première voix, dure et sèche. Garder les prisonniers ? Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être un elfe de maison !  
- Tais toi !, siffla l'autre voix, nettement plus aïgue. Nous devrions déjà nous sentir honorés que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous confie une mission, qu'importe laquelle ! Alors arrête un peu de te plaindre !  
- J'arrêterai de me plaindre quand je saurai de quoi relève cette foutue mission. Dépêche toi de me le dire.  
- On doit s'infiltrer dans Poudlard et récupérer un objet, chuchota la voix si bas que j'eus du mal à entendre.  
- Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir dans Poudlard ?  
- Laisse moi finir !, menaça l'autre voix. Le Maître a parlé d'une épée. Celle de Godric Gryffondor. Il a dit qu'elle pourrait lui servir à être invincible.  
- Une putin d'épée ? On risque notre vie pour une putin d'épée ?! A quoi pourrait-elle bien servir ?!  
- On s'en moque, ce que prépare le maître ne nous regrde pas ! Et n'oublies pas que Poudlard est une école de sorcier pour les gamins, on ne risque pas notre vie !  
- C'est ç comment on la trouve, cette épée ?  
- Lecouloir des statues, au troisième étage. Il y a un passage secret derrière la cinquième. Maintenant, va t-en avant que l'on ne te remarque. On se voit demain soir à Poudlard.

La voix grogna et esquissa un geste pour partir. Nous repenîmes une conversation normale avec Lily, l'air de rien. Lorsqu'il fut sorti des Trois Balais, l'autre homme jeta un regard autour de lui. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur nous tandis que je rigolais faussement à une blague de Lily. Un frisson parcouru mon corps lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il me détaillait. Je levai mon regard innocent vers lui et il détourna les yeux avant de sortir. Mon coeur battait à la chamade et j'avais vraiment cru qu'il m'avait surprise en train de les écouter. Je jetai un regard à Lily et elle hocha la tête. Nous en reparlerons ce soir.


	5. Chapter 5

Dumbledore m'observait par dessus ses lunettes en forme de lune. Enfin, il m'observait, c'était un bien grand mot. Disons plutôt qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées et que ses yeux étaient malencontreusement sur les miens. Ce qui était plutôt gênant pour moi, à vrai dire. Détourner, pas détourner les yeux ? Et puis, quelles successions de pensées pouvaient bien s'effectuer dans sa tête, que pouvait-il penser de tout cela ?  
Pas le temps de plus approfondir la question.

- Bien, Miss Evans a tenu environ la même version des faits que vous.

Et patati, et patata. Qu'il était fière de nous, que nous avions été courageuses mais plutôt imprudentes, bref. Oh oui, excusez moi, il s'agit de Dumbledore, je ne devrais certainement pas me moquer autant de ce qu'il était en train de dire ? Eh bien si. Son discours était ennuyant à mourir. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : retourner sous ma couette et appuyer sur le bouton "accélérer" pour que cette journée passe au plus vite. Parce que vu comment elle commençait, la suite s'avérait inutile à vivre.

- C'est pour cela que j'aimerais vous présenter un élève qui pourrait être votre professeur.

Hein ? Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? What ?  
D'accord. Je l'avoue, j'aurais peut être mieux fait d'écouter plus attentivement.  
Bon, concentre toi Tessa. De quoi parlait-il juste avant ?  
Zut. Impossible de m'en souvenir. Tant pis. Je vais devoir lui avouer que je n'ai rien écouté.

- Vous n'avez rien écouté, n'est-ce pas ?, me demanda Dumbledore.

Etrangement, il ne semblait pas énervé du fait qu'il ai parlé dans le vide pendnt de bonnes minutes. Au contraire, ça avait l'air de l'amuser. Peut être qu'il n'était pas qu'une vieille loque que tout le monde considérait comme un génie, en fait. Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'étais irrespectueuse quand je m'y mettais.

- Non, avouai je.  
- Je disais qu'étant donné que le Mangemort a pu vous identifier, vous vous êtes officiellement déclarée contre Voldemort.

Je frissonai à l'entente de ce nom. C'était rare que je l'entende. Et je n'aimais pas du tout comment il sonnait. Le vieux n'avait pas froid aux yeux, apparement.

- Je vous proposais donc l'aide d'un élève pour être en mesure de vous battre si à l'avenir vous êtes attaquée.  
- Et pourquoi feriez-vous cela ?  
- Vous êtes une élève de Poudlard, je ne peux pas rester comme cela sans rien faire.

C'est ça, oui. Il me cachait quelque chose, ça se voyait dans ses yeux, même si c'était plutôt bien camouflé. Mais de toute évidence, il n'allait pas cracher le morceau.  
Bon, réfléchis plutôt à cette proposition, Tessa -_oui, je me parle à moi même. Et alors _?. Ça pourrait être intéressant. Et puis, ça m'éviterait de mourir, ce qui était plutôt pas mal, entre nous.

- J'accepte.  
- Je m'y attendais, sourit il en hochant la tête.

Comment ça, il s'y attendait ? J'étais si prévisible que ça ?

- Rendez-vous au septième étage, en face du tableau de Barnabas le Follet à 16 heures. Votre professeur vous y attendra. Et évitez d'en parler.

J'hochai la tête et partis du bureau. Je rejoignis Lilyà la bibliothèque qui s'empressa de me demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Je lui répondis que Dumbledore voulait avoir ma version des faits, ce qui n'était pas faux et elle n'insista pas, voyant que ça semblait plus m'ennuyer qu'autre chose. Je n'aimais pas mentir à Lily. Je soupirai et jetai un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. 13h36. C'est bon, j'avais le temps jusqu'au rendez vous avec mon "professeur". Je me demandais bien qui c'était. Dumbledore avait dit que c'était un élève. Il devait être en dernière année, du moins je l'espérais. La honte que ce serait si un première année me battait. Je secouai la tête et me concentrai sur mes devoirs.

Les deux heures passèrent à une vitesse étonnante. J'étais à deux doigts de croire que Merlin m'avait entendue lorsque j'avais souhaité que cette journée passa en mode "accélérer", si je ne savais pas que ce foutu magicien prenait un malin plaisir à me pourir la vie depuis que j'étais en âge de gazouiller.

- J'y vais, Lily. A tout à l'heure pour le repas du soir !  
- Où est-ce que tu vas ?, s'étonna-t-elle en relevant la tête de son livre.  
- C'est un secret !  
- Tu as rendez-vous avec un mec ?

Tout de suite. Pff, comme si je n'étais bonne qu'à sortir avec des mecs.  
Quoique, parfois je me le demandais.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, rigolais je.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait un peu raison. Dumbledore avait dit un élève et pas une élève. Docn oui, on pouvait dire que j'avais rendez vous avec un mec. Mais pas dans le sens où elle l'entendait. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas dire la vérité à Lily. Tant pis, j'allais devoir la laisser s'imaginer des choses si je voulais être tranquille.  
Je montai les escaliers jusqu'au septième étage et m'arrêtai devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. J'étais en avance de deux petites minutes. J'en profitais pour regarder la scène qui avait été peinte. Elle représentait un homme -Barnabas le Follet vous l'aurez compris- en train de faire des pas de danse devant des trolls. Ma mère m'avait dit qu'il avait essayé de leur apprendre la danse mais qu'il n'y était jamais arrivé. Quelle idée, aussi. Vous voyez, vous, un troll en train de faire de la danse classique ?

- Tessa Delâtre ?

Ah, c'était mon professeur, enfin ! Je me retournai pour voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était un garçon, d'environ mon âge, assez bien bâti et au visage plutôt bien fait : sa machoire était plutôt marquée, il avait un nez droit et de petites lèvres, sans oublier ses yeux en amande couleur noisette. Ses cheveux bruns étaient courts et formaient des boucles tout au tour de son visage. Son corps d'athlète laissait clairement supposer que ce type était un dur à cuire, mais mis à part ça, tout en lui criait qu'il était doux. Oui, je sais, excusez moi, j'ai du mal à m'exprimer et ça fait vraiment littérature sentimentale, là. Mais pour faire court, je dirais que ce type était franchement canon.

- C'est bien moi, répondis je en lui souriant. Tu doit être mon professeur ?  
- Ouep. Dean Grofled, me dit il en me tendant la main.  
- Enchantée, lui répondis je en la lui serrant.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la droite. Je m'apprêtais à le suivre lorsqu'il revint subitement sur ses pas et partis vers la gauche. Je fronçai les sourcils et lui emboîtai le pas, lorsqu'il revint une nouvelle fois sur ses pas et retourna vers le droite. Bon, c'était quoi son problème ? Il savais pas où aller ? Je grinçai des dents et le suivis. Lorsqu'il revint encore une fois sur ses pas !

- Tu es perdu ou quoi ?, lui demandai je.  
- Non. Regarde, dit il en pointant le mur du doigt.

Je crus halluciner. Une porte était apparue sur le mur et j'étais sûre qu'elle n'était pas là il y là quelques secondes à peine. Je me retournai vers Dean.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Cette porte n'était pas là toute à l'heure !  
- Salle sur demande.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?  
Je n'eus pas le temps de lui poser la question qu'il était déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte.

- Tu me suis ou tu préfères admirer Barnabas ?

Je jettais un coup d'oeil agacé à Dean.

- Haha, très drôle.

Je le suivis dans la pièce. Je fus déçue en voyant que c'était un grand espace vide.

- C'est tout ?, demandais je.  
- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Des paillettes. Une boule à facette. Un DJ. Des danseurs. Comme un endroit où m'avait emmenée Lily une fois, chez les moldus.

- Bon, sors ta baguette, histoire que je vois ton niveau.

Voir mon niveau, tu parles. Deux heures plus tard, j'étais en train de recracher mes poumons et j'avais mal de partout. C'est limite si j'arrivais encore à tenir ma baguette, imaginez un peu. Et cet imbécile osa dire que mon niveau était plus que moyen. Heureusement pour lui, il partit directement après et je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire le fond de ma pensée. Quoique, heureusement plutôt pour moi, ce type était bien plus puissant que moi.  
Je soupirai et me relevai tant bien que mal avant de sortir de la pièce. J'étais dégoûlinante de sueur et rouge comme du ketchup. Espérons que je ne croiserai personne.  
Sauf que vu ma poisse, j'aurai du m'y attendre. Je rencontrai successivement Pratus et Pam, qui me regardèrent étrangement. Mais ce ne fut rien de comparable que lorsque je croisai le regard de Lily, accompagnée des Maraudeurs.

- Eh bien... ça a été hard, on dirait, constata-t-elle.  
- Arrête de t'imaginer des trucs, dis je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- C'est ça. Tu me raconteras plus tard. On va manger, tu viens ?  
- J'arrive, je vais juste prendre une douche rapide. Je vous rejoins.

Je montai en quatrème vitesse dans le dortoir et pris une douche. Lorsque j'eus fini, je m'apprêtais à aller dans la Grande Salle lorsque je croisai Louanne, qui semblait vraiment énervée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, lui demandai je, paniquée. Tu ne vas pas manger ?  
- Non ! Je suis trop énervée pour ça !  
- Bien sûr que non. Viens, dis je en l'entraînant vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Raconte moi ce qu'il t'arrive.  
- Rien !  
- Oh allez, me fais pas un coup pareil, j'y crois pas une seconde.

Elle grogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de se lancer.

- Mon copain me trompe !  
- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu r acontes ?  
- Tu sais, le type que je devais voir lorsqu'on a balancé de la poudre rouge. Eh bien, c'est mon copain à présent. Et il me trompe.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?, lui demandai je en m'asseyant à la table des Gryffondors à côté des Maraudeurs et de Lily.  
- Il est sorti d'une salle tout à l'heure, il y avait passé au moins deux heures. Et quelques minutes après, j'ai vu une fille sortir, toute essouflée. Elle a de la chance que je ne l'ai vue de face, sinon je lui aurais déjà refait le portrait.

Un silence s'abattit sur notre petit groupe. Lily me dévisageait, horrifiée. Autant que moi.

- C'était au septième étage ?, demandai je à mi-voix.  
- Ouais.  
- Il y a quelques minutes ?  
- Ouais. Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Je déglutis péniblement. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je pouvais inventer ? Je jetai un coup d'oeil autour de moi. En voyant le regard pincé de Louanne, je sus qu'elle ne me croirait pas. Autant lui dire la vérité. Tant pis pour Dumbledore.

- Ton mec s'appelle Dean ?, demandai je quand même, histoire d'être sûre.  
- Oui, il s'appelle Dean ! Ne me dis pas que c'était toi, Tess ?!  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !, couinai je en la voyant encore plus en colère. C'est mon prof.  
- Ton prof ? T'as pas trouvé mieux comme excuse ?!  
- OK. J'ai été convoquée par Dumby tout à l'heure, comme vous le savez. Enfait, il m'a proposé d'avoir un professeur assez fort dans les sorts pour que je puisse me battre si jamais vous-savez-qui envoyait des Mangemorts.

Grand silence sur le groupe.

- Et..tu veux dire que ce professeur, c'est Dean ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me l'aurait pas dit ?  
- Tu lui as demandé tout à l'heure ?  
- Je ne lui ai pas parlé, avoua Louanne.  
- Mais je n'étais pas censée vous le dire, alors tenez vos langues. Y compris avec Dean.

Louanne acquiesça et la conversation revint peu à peu dans la norme. Le dîner se finit sans embûche et je remarquai alors que nous étions le centre d'attention de toute la Grande Salle. Soit c'était à cause des Maraudeurs, n'oublions pas qu'ils étaient "connus", soit c'était à cause du couple phare du moment, à savoir Jaly, comme on les avait surnommé à Poudlard, soit c'était à cause de notre victoire au quidditch. Et il était aussi très possible que ce soit les trois en maintenant. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça me mettait mal à l'aise et Louanne semblait aussi indisposée que moi. Lily était calée dans les bras de James et semblait coupée du monde, tandis que les garçons semblaient être habitués à cette "notoriété". Mais c'était vraiment désagrèable de sentir que chaque mouvement que je faisais était décrypté de toutes parts. Je ne me sentais pas libre. D'un commun accord, nous partîmes avec Louanne de la Grande Salle pour abréger cette torture.

Inconsciemment, mes yeux s'étaient posées sur Sirius et sa nouvelle petite amie. Cette dernière était en train de lui tartiner son visage de bave. Je reprimai un frisson et parcourai la salle commune de Gryffondor des yeux à la recherche d'une autre tête connue. Mais personne en vue. Ils devaient tous être en train de dormir. Ou en train de faire leurs rondes pour certains.  
Nous étions jeudi soir et je n'avais pas eu une minute à moi depuis plus d'une trentaine de jours. J'enchaînais sans ménagement les heures intensives de combat contre Dean avec les entraînements de quidditch. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'arrivais à tenir le coup. Sauf sur la dernière lancée, lorsque Louanne m'avait suppliée de sortir le soir pour explorer la forêt interdite. Mais Hagrid nous avait surprises et nous étions vite retournées dans les dortoirs en l'entendant hurler que si nous ne rentrions pas tout de suite, il nous fairait virer de Poudlard. Par la suite, Louanne avait eu la brillante idée de raconter cette histoire à Dean, qui prenait désormais quelques repas avec nous et il se montra encore plus dur avec moi lors des entraînements pour avoir osé mettre en péril la vie de sa petite amie. Alors que ce n'était même pas moi qui avait eu l'idée.  
James et Sirius, quant à eux, étaient insuportables. Enfin, surtout Sirius, qui prenait un malin plaisir à me faire remarquer mes fautes de plus en plus fréquentes lors de mes entraînements de quidditch. Et il avait d'autant plus continué lorsque je m'étais énervée contre lui. Il fallait croire que ça le faisait rire. Sans oublier le fait qu'il m'avait carrément harcelée pour que je lui raconte l'histoire des Mangemorts, comme si c'était LE gros ragot à savoir. Bref au final, je lui avais seulement raconté hier.  
Lily passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque avec Remus et je les rejoignais souvent. Au début, j'avais eu un peu de mal avec Remus. Je le trouvais trop bizarre. Trop calme, en fait. Mais je m'étais vite rendue compte qu'il était juste très intelligent et mature. Et par la suite, nous nous étions bien entendus. J'aidais également Peter pour certains trucs auxquels il avait du mal.

Heureusement pour moi, à une semaine des vacances, tout cessa.  
Dean arrêta l'entraînement.  
Nous gagnâmes contre les Serpentards au quidditch et James décida que ce serait tout jusqu'au nouvel an. Il monopolisa ainsi Lily, l'empêchant d'aller à la bibliothèque. Sirius s'occcupa de Peter et Remus.

Je soufflai un bon coup et rangeai mes affaires. Il fallait que j'aille me coucher. Oui, il fallait. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de dormir. Je montais malgré tout dans le dortoir. Je préférais encore ruminer dans mon lit que de rester une seconde de plus en compagnie de Sirius et de la sangsue. Oui, parce que je l'avais surnommée comme ça. Lily m'avait dit que j'étais méchante. Louanne m'avait dit que j'étais marrante. Pratus m'avait dit que j'étais jalouse. J'espérais franchement que c'était Louanne qui avait raison.

Je passai mon vendredi tel un zombi, avec de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Mais je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas avoir dormi la nuit, quoique ce fut pour des raisons différentes : Sirius et la sangsue semblaient aussi fatigués que moi. A se demander ce qu'ils avaient trafiqué, hein ?  
Bref.  
C'est sans vraiment m'en rendre compte que je me retrouvai le soir, en compagnie des Maraudeurs, de Lily, de Louanne et de Dean, en train de boire du jus de citrouille à la Grande Salle, lors du dîner.

- Où est-ce que vous êtes pendant ces vacances ?, nous demanda Lily, toute souriante.

Il s'avéra qu'ils étaient presque tous chez leur famille. Je dis presque car Sirius était chez le Potter, même si c'était environ pareil.

- Et toi Tess ? Tu retournes en France ?  
- Oui, je vais chez mes parents aussi.

Ah, parce que j'avais oublié de vous dire que j'habitais en France ? Autant pour moi. Mille excuses. Pourtant avec Delâtre comme patronyme, avouez que c'était évident.

Bon d'accord, c'est ma faute, j'aurai du vous le dire.

- Comme d'habitude, continuai je.

Je la vis grimacer et fronçai les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu avais prévu quelque chose ?  
- J'avais prévu quelque chose, intervint James. Je voulais tous vous inviter pour le nouvel an, ça aurait été marrant. Mais si tu es en France, ça risque d'être compliqué pour venir, non ? Et pour revenir aussi.  
- Elle n'aura qu'à dormir chez moi, proposa Lily.  
- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne risque pas d'envenimer la relation avec ta soeur ?, se soucia Jamesy.  
- Je m'en moque.  
- Nickel alors ! Je vous ferais parvenir des hiboux.  
- Et moi, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire peut être ?, m'étonnai je.  
- Quoi, tu es contre ? tu ne veux pas venir ?  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais...  
- Alors c'est bon. Je vous laisse, je dois aller faire mes affaires ! On se revoit demain ? Les mecs, vous venez ?

"Les mecs" se levèrent et le suivirent tous. Sauf bien sûr Sirius, qui fut intercepté en chemin par la sangsue. Je ricannai et il me jeta un regard noir, ce qui me fis rigoler de plus belle. Tiens, ça l'apprendra à sortir avec n'importe qui.

- Tu sais, je me demande si tu n'es pas jalouse, finalement.

Je me retournai vers Louanne, surprise. quoi ? Que venait-elle de dire ?!

- Non, vraiment, je ne plaisante pas. Tu ne serais pas sur Sirius par hasard ?  
- Jamais de la vie !

Et puis quoi encore?


End file.
